


Feel the Heat

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Firefighter Dean, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a firefighter. Castiel and his brothers are attorneys. An car accidents leads to a chance meeting and sparks ignite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

 

“Engine 81, 10-8 at station,” Lieutenant Dean Winchester hung up the mike and opened the door of the truck. He was hot, tired and covered in soot from the structure fire call. It had taken an hour to contain the fire and two hours of clean up. The crew of Station 8 was glad to be back and everyone was stripping off their bunker gear in the large bay that normally held two engines, a squad truck, the Chief’s SUV and an ambulance.

The men hadn’t even made it into the shower area when the tones went off again. There were several groans before the men listened to the call.

“Engine 81, Squad 81. Traffic accident with injuries. Intersection of Highway 43 and Mendle Parkway.”

The lieutenant was first into the truck after pulling on his unwashed gear. “Engine 81 responding to traffic accident at intersection of Highway 43 and Mendle Parkway.”

“10-4, Engine 81”

“Squad 81 responding to traffic accident at intersection of Highway 43 and Mendle Parkway” Garth’s voice came over the radio.

“10-4, Squad 81”

Winchester flipped the siren and light switch and the engine pulled out of Station 8. It didn’t take long before both emergency vehicles pulled up at the accident scene. The lieutenant jumped down and quickly surveyed the scene. A panel truck had struck the front driver’s side of a red BMW. A police ran up and gave Captain Bobby Singer a report.

“Truck ran the light, hitting the other vehicle. The driver of the truck has light injuries, possible ETOH. Driver of the car is trapped with his leg pinned. He’s conscious but in a lot of pain.”

“Winchester, you and Fitzgerald take the car.” Both men nodded and took off. Garth Fitzgerald barking out orders to his crew.

“Dean, will you hold C-spine while we figure out the best way to get this guy out?”

“Sure.” Dean looked into the broken driver’s window, using his gloved hand to rip away the remaining safety glass.

“Hey, man, you doing okay?”

Brilliant blue eyes turned to him and the driver’s head nodded. He winced.

“Don’t move your head. I’m going to get in the back seat and hold your head steady until the ambulance gets here.”

“Thanks,” the driver responded weakly.

Dean wrenched the back door open and crawled inside. Using his mouth to pull his gloves off, he knelt on the seat and put a hand on each side of the victim’s neck, fingers at the jaw line.

“What’s your name?” A trained paramedic, as well as firefighter, Dean knew to keep the victim talking. The main reason was to access the mental state, but also to keep their mind off their pain to avoid shock.

“Castiel Angel. Look, I’m due in court in a few minutes. I need to call my brothers.”

“Court, huh? Don’t think you’re going to make it today. Once we get you to the hospital, they can notify your family.”

“I need to call now.” Dean’s eyes met the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror. He was getting ready to respond when the driver pulled forward and hit a button on the dashboard. The car’s Bluetooth system lit up. “Call office.”

Dean leaned forward to keep his grip on the guy’s neck and shook his head. “Dude, nothing’s more important than getting you out of the car and taken care of.”

“Says you.” His eyes didn’t leave the reflection of Dean’s. A voice came through the car’s speakers.

“Angel Law Firm, may I help you.”

“Sarah, it’s Castiel. I’ve been in an accident. Tell Gabriel to call the courthouse and let them know, we need to re-schedule the Jackson hearing.”

“Are you okay, Mr. Angel?”

“I think so. I’ll call from the hospital. Thanks, Sarah.”

The driver punched another button and the lights on the dashboard went out.

“Lawyer, huh?” Dean said to the eyes in the mirror.

“Yes.” Dean glanced out the windshield and watched as the rescue crew powered up the hydraulic extrication tool. “My crew will be cutting you out soon. Can you feel your leg?”

“Oh, yes. I can assure you that I feel it.”

Dean grinned. “Hurts like hell, huh?”

The approaching siren told Dean that the ambulance had arrived on scene. Jo and Ash were beside the car an instant later.

“Victim doesn’t appear to have altered mental status. Severe pain in left leg. Pulse slightly elevated. No complaints of head or neck pain, but he could have whiplash.”

“Thanks, Dean. Ash, take over for Dean.” Jo walked around the car to the passenger side and got in. Once he was sure that the two paramedics had the victim, he got out and leaned into the driver’s window. “You’re in good hands, Mr. Angel.”

Dean took in the scene around him. The drunk driver of the truck was seated on the back of the engine, gesturing and yelling at the police officers. His crew was rolling up the hose, since it wasn’t needed. A tow truck had arrived and was hooking up the truck. Glancing back, he saw Garth’s crew pulling back the front quarter panel from the BMW. The driver would be out in no time. He was headed towards Captain Singer when the drunk driver leapt up and pushed one of the officers to the ground, he charged in Dean’s direction and Dean lifted his hands to stop him.

“Out of my way.” Dean never saw the pocket knife until it sliced into his left hand.

“Mother fucker.” Dean growled and punched the guy in the face with his other arm. By that time, the officers were on him and he was wrestled to the ground.

Captain Singer ran over to Dean. “You okay?” He grabbed Dean’s wrist and turned it. “You’re going to need stitches.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“Ride in with the other driver and get that taken care of.” Captain Singer turned to go.

“Bobby…Cap…it’s just a graze. I’m fine.” At the Captain’s set face, Dean knew not to say another word.

The victim has been released from his car and was now on a stretcher, with Jo setting up his IV. The leg looked okay except for a large gash near the ankle.

“Looks like you’re going to have company in the rig.” Dean said to Jo.

“Yeah, we saw you go unarmed into that knife fight. Let Ash look at it.”

“It’s fine.”

In minutes, the victim and Dean, along with Jo were in the back of the ambulance racing towards the hospital. Dean’s wound had been cleaned and he was holding gauze over the injury. He took a look at the patient. He had his eyes closed, but his breathing appeared normal.

“He okay?”

“Yeah, he’s going to have a nice scar, but he doesn’t appear to have any head or spinal injuries.”

Dean looked over the man. Jo had cut his tailored slacks from hem to mid-thigh. ‘Nice legs’, he thought. ‘Hell, nice everything.’ The man was slim but built, like he worked out some. He had a very attractive face, ‘and those eyes’ and his hair was dark and slightly wavy. Dean wanted to run his fingers through it.

“Get a grip, asshole.” Dean mumbled to himself.

“Huh?” Jo asked, turning towards him.

“Nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2 - ER

At the hospital, Dean was led away to a curtained area to receive stitches, while the driver was rolled across to one of the trauma rooms. Thirty minutes later, Dean had five stitches and a clean white bandage over the back of his hand. He went to the restroom to relieve himself while he waited for one of his crew members to pick him up. As he looked up into the mirror, he groaned. No shower this morning had left him extremely dirty. You could see the outline of his SCBA mask, since the skin inside the mask was not nearly as dark, but his hair was standing on end from sweating in his helmet. That triggered a memory that he’d left his helmet in the back of Jo’s ambulance.

Wondering if she was still here, he took off for the ambulance bay. He grinned when he saw her. Ash and Jo were cleaning the rig and checking supplies. His helmet was on the bumper. 

Jo looked up, “Thought you’d remember this,” she said with a smile. Once he got closer, she held her nose. “God, you reek.”

“Thanks,” Dean said with a smirk and a punch to her arm. Jo was family and she was allowed to give him a hard time. She was also Captain Singer’s stepdaughter and since the Captain raised him and his brother, Sam, it made them one happy family, if a slightly dysfunctional one.

“Hey, Ash, go inside and get us some more saline bags.” Jo waited until her partner was out of earshot.

“Our patient asked about you once we moved him inside.”

“So,” Dean said, waiting on her to elaborate.

“He said he bet you were pretty under all that dirt.”

“Pretty?” Dean was incredulous. “Pretty!”

“He was up on morphine. What do you expect?” Jo laughed. “You should go see him. It wasn’t too bad, just some stitches. Nothing broken, no surgery needed.”

Dean shook his head. “No, thanks.”

“Dean, he was gorgeous. Maybe you could….”

“Knock it off, Jo.” Dean’s voice as gruff and he spun around to wait for his crew outside. Jo watched him go with a disappointed look on her face. 

Dean was bi, the family knew about it, but none of Dean’s crew. He’d kept it a secret from everyone in school, later at the fire academy and definitely as a rookie firefighter. Now, even at 36, and after working himself up to lieutenant, he was still very close mouthed about it. He only dated women, mostly firehouse groupies, those women who love sleeping with firefighters. Jo knew that Dean had only been in one serious relationship. Benny had been older than Dean, and they’d gone out for several months. Dean was heartbroken when Benny took a job in another state. Dean would have gone with the other man, but Benny told Dean it was over.

Outside, Dean reached under his bunker jacket to pull out his cell. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Keep your pants on, Winchester. We’re on our way. Ten minutes, tops.”

In the Kansas summer heat, Dean was sweltering. He removed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He knew that Garth’s ten minutes meant about twenty. Garth would be late to his own funeral if he could get away with it.

Dean kicked the curb in frustration and walked back through the automatic doors. The outer bay was empty, so he knew Jo and Ash were on their way back to the station. He made his way to the ER desk and smiled at the young nurse behind the counter.

“Hey, could you point me in the direction of the accident victim that came in about 30 minutes ago. Male, leg injury.”

“Sure. Trauma Five.”

“Thanks.” Dean took a deep breath and strode over to the open door. He stopped at the entry and saw the driver on the gurney. Head turned away from the door. His blazer, dress shirt and tie were slung over a chair. His slacks had been cut off of him and were discarded on the floor. He was covered in a light sheet.

“You awake?” Dean prayed he would not answer.

The patient’s head turned and he smiled. “I was hoping you would come see me before you went back to work. How’s your hand?”

“Fine, just a few stitches. I’ve had worse.” Dean kept his distance and leaned against the door jamb. “Look, I just wanted to see if you were doing okay.”

“Yes. I think they said I have about eighteen stitches, but nothing was broken and I’ll get to go home as soon as my brother gets here.”

“Great news. Could have been a lot worse.” Dean shifted from one foot to the other. “Well, the guys should be here to pick me up. Glad you are okay.”

“Thank you for…” Dean cut him off. “It’s my job. You don’t need to thank me.”

Dean turned abruptly and walked away. If he would have stayed, he would have seen the disappointed look on the other man’s face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cupcakes

Dean’s next shift was uneventful. It was almost five in the afternoon and they hadn’t had one call. The Chief had everyone polishing the trucks and cleaning the gear. 

“Hey, Winchester, got a delivery for you,” Tammy, the Chief’s secretary, called out from the office doorway.

Dean put down the SCBA tank he’d been testing and walked across the bay. Tammy was holding a large, white cardboard box with the name of a local bakery on it. He looked at her in confusion. “What is it?”

Tammy shrugged. “It didn’t have my name on it, so I didn’t open it.”

Dean took the box. Some of the other guys had noticed and crowded around him. “What’s in the box, Winchester?”

“Going to share?”

Dean grinned at his co-workers. “Nope.”

They all followed him into the kitchen anyway. He sat the box on the large island and pulled off the small envelope taped to the box. 

‘Thank you for taking care of me after my accident. Sincerely, Castiel Angel’

He tucked the small card into his pants and opened the box. Inside were twelve cupcakes, each with a tiny red, candy fire engine stuck in the frosting. Dean picked one up for himself and then pushed the box towards the waiting crew. With the crews of the engine, the squad and the ambulance all reaching inside, the cupcakes disappeared quickly.

Dean was licking the frosting off his fingers when Jo moved to his side. “Let me guess…a certain dark haired guy with beautiful blue eyes sent these?”

“Shut it, Jo.” Dean’s eyes didn’t connect with hers. He stared towards the television across the day room, suddenly very interested in CNN News.

“Dean.”

He rounded on her. “Mind you own damn business,” he growled quietly.

“Fine, Asshole.” Jo turned and walked away.

Later that night, Dean and several others sat in the day room watching The Big Bang Theory when a commercial came on for Angel Law Firm. And there he was. Dean stared up at the television and bit his lower lip. When Dean first saw him, he was in pain and later in the hospital…well, obviously not at his best. Dean had still thought he was very good looking, but up on the screen, he was gorgeous. Three men were perched on the edge of a conference room table, all in tailored suits. The guy in the middle was the spokesman for the firm and Dean really didn’t pay any attention to what he was saying. His eyes and his mind were on Castiel Angel. 

Dean slept fitfully that night. He normally didn’t have any problem sleeping in the bunk room with the crew, but tonight, he couldn’t get comfortable, nor could he take his mind off Castiel Angel. Was he just a grateful patient? Was Dean’s gaydar so screwed up from non-use that he couldn’t tell if someone was hitting on him anymore? Jo sure thought the guy was interested, but it could just be wishful thinking on Jo’s part.

***

Dean spent his next morning cleaning house and doing laundry. He really loved his schedule. A 24-hour shift and then two days off. Some of the guys took part-time work, but Dean didn’t have a wife or kids to support, so he spent his time fixing up his house. He’d bought the turn of the century house for a song and bought supplies when he could afford it. He’d finished the first floor and was now working on the master bathroom. 

Once the last load of laundry was in the dryer, Dean loaded up Angus, his Boxer, and headed for the Home Depot. After his supplies were loaded in the bed of his pickup, he drove towards downtown. He’d heard of a new dog park that had recently opened and wanted to give Angus a little exercise.

Double checking the address on his phone, he drove through the neighborhood of high priced homes. “Looks like you get to play with the rich dogs today. Try not to embarrass me.” Dean rubbed the Boxer’s head affectionately. The newspaper said it was open to the public, but Dean felt out of place pulling his truck into the parking area next to Mercedes’, Lexus’ and Cadillacs. Maybe he should have driven the Impala, at least it was a classic. His beat up pickup really was an eyesore. 

He snapped on Angus’ leash and stood aside as the big dog jumped out of the cab. Angus barked softly and danced around once he saw and smelled the other dogs running around inside the large fenced enclosure. Dean unlatched the tall gate and shut it behind them. 

“Ready, Angus?” Dean looked down at the excited dog. He grinned and unclipped the leash. Angus took off and was soon chasing and being chased by several other dogs. Dean leaned on the fence, smiling at his obviously happy dog. 

“Hello.” Dean whirled at the sound of a gravelly voice. 

“Oh, hey.” Dean stared into the blue eyes belonging to Castiel Angel.

“Nice Boxer.”

“Uh, thanks.” Dean broke eye contact and returned his eyes to the play area.

After a few minutes of complete and awkward silence, Dean cut his eyes to his left. The lawyer still stood next to him, also watching the dogs.

“Which one is yours?” Dean asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“The Irish Wolfhound.” Castiel pointed to the large gray dog that was running with two Cocker Spaniels. 

“You mean that horse out there?” Dean laughed.

“I’ve heard that one thousands of times.” Castiel said ruefully. 

Dean snorted, “I’ll bet. Damn, he’s huge.”

“She is very large.” Castiel corrected. “But she’s smart and gentle.”

“Anna, come.” At his call, the large dog turned and bounded up to the men. Dean backed away a step as the dog came to an abrupt stop in front of her master and sat.

“Good girl.” Castiel reached forward and scratched the dog’s head.

“Well trained too.” Dean observed.

“When you have a dog this big, obedience training isn’t an option, it’s a must have.”

Dean called Angus once, twice and on the third attempt, the Boxer came running. He danced around his master and the wolfhound. Dean grabbed his dog’s collar and held it.

“He’s usually better behaved then this, but this is our first time here. He’s a bit over-excited.”

Castiel smiled at Dean and then down at Angus. “Hey, boy.” He reached his palm down to Angus’ nose and after a brief sniff, Angus began to wiggle around, pulling at Dean’s hold on him.

“We have to go, maybe we’ll see you here again?” Castiel said questioningly.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean nodded and watched as Castiel and his dog walked towards the parking lot.

“Wait, hey…” Dean snapped Angus’ leash on him and ran to catch up with the other man.

“Thanks for the cupcakes. That was nice. The guys enjoyed them.”

“You are very welcome.” Castiel said softly and after a few seconds of staring into each other’s eyes, he spoke again. “Maybe I’m being forward here, but do you want to grab some dinner?”

“I…er…can’t…got to get home…you know…with the dog.” Dean backed a step away and threw up a casual wave. “See you.”

Once he was in his truck, he leaned his forehead on the wheel. “God, Winchester, get out much? You sounded like an idiot.” Angus whined and licked his master’s arm.


	4. Chapter 4 - Calendar Boy

Castiel loaded Anna in the back of the rental car and got into the driver’s seat. Without looking in the direction of the firefighter, he drove out of the parking lot.

“That went well, don’t you think?”

Anna reached her large head over the seat and licked his face. He ruffled her ears and the rest of the drive was in silence. Castiel’s mind was on the handsome, green eyed man. His gaydar had never been great anyway, but he really read this one wrong. He’d thought their eye contact in the rearview mirror at the accident scene was like foreplay. 

“Well, shows what I know.”

Once he was home, he tossed his keys on the entry table and checked the answering machine. No messages. He wasn’t surprised. He had no social life. Feeling a bit sorry for himself, he moved around the house, doing the things that needed to be done. He fed Anna and gave her fresh water, heated up the Chinese food that was leftover from the previous night and sat at the dining room table to work. 

Two hours later, he stood and stretched. The Manning case was a slam dunk and his client should get a nice settlement. With nothing left to do, Castiel decided to hit the sheets early and read for awhile. Grabbing his Ipad from the brief case, he locked up the house and went upstairs. Anna followed closely at his heels. 

After he’d brushed his teeth and laid out his clothes for the following day, he crawled in bed. Propped up on three of the four pillows, he turned on his Ipad and opened the new mystery he’d downloaded the night before. He read the first paragraph twice and decided he wasn’t in the mood to read. 

“Siri, find Dean Winchester, firefighter.”

“I found six references to Dean Winchester, firefighter. “

Castiel scanned the list. The first was article was several years old and described the firefighter’s graduation from the local fire academy in the top of his class. The second reference was a quote from Winchester after a horrific fire claimed the lives of four children. Castiel read the pain in the quote and could not imagine the horrors that firefighters saw every day. The third was a newspaper picture of several firefighters saluting the flag draped casket of a fallen comrade. Winchester looked incredibly sexy in his dress uniform. Castiel grimaced, when had he started having a uniform fetish?

The fourth reference was about a classic car show and Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. The picture showed a gleaming black 67 Impala and the car was beautiful, but the man standing next to it in body hugging jeans and a black Metallica t-shirt was porn material. Castiel stared at the picture for quite a while before mentally shaking his head and moving to the next reference. It was just a fluff piece about the firefighter rescuing a boy’s kitten from a roof ledge. You couldn’t really tell it was Winchester, the picture wasn’t of the best quality and showed a firefighter on a ladder, helmet pulled low over his face holding a small kitten in one gloved hand.

He clicked the last link. “Holy shit!” Castiel said aloud and Anna stood up and whined. It was also a newspaper article, but the headline was what got him worked up. ’12 Local Firefighters Pose for Calendar for Charity’. The article went on to name the twelve men, Dean Winchester being one of them, and talked about the proceeds from the sale going towards the Make A Wish Foundation. The article was from the previous year. 

Castiel quickly searched the Internet for places to find the calendar. Since the year was halfway over, it proved difficult, but he finally found the company that published the calendar and sent them an email. He wanted that calendar and he didn’t care how much it cost.

He dreamed of Dean Winchester that night. A dream so vivid and hot that he woke in the wee hours of the morning with an aching hard-on. Recalling the dream, Castiel stroked his cock slowly up and down the shaft, imagining it was Dean Winchester’s hands on him. His left hand moved up to his chest and lightly pinched his sensitive nipples. Panting with excitement and tension, Castiel moved his hand faster and faster, his balls drawing up close to his body and he moaned as he came. 

The cum cooling on his belly and chest became a bit uncomfortable and with a quick glance at this alarm clock, decided to get up and take a shower. It wouldn’t be the first time he got to the office before dawn. 

***

Later that morning, Castiel got a return email from the publishing company. Yes, they did have the calendars and he could have one for $24.99 plus shipping and handling. There was a local phone number at the bottom of the email and he called it. Five minutes later, he had the address of the place and had been reassured that he could come directly to their offices and pick it up.

“Going out to lunch,” he called to his secretary. 

His brother, Balthazar, stuck his head out of his office. “Lunch? I’ll go.”

Castiel groaned. “Not lunch really, just an errand.”

“That’s okay. I’ll ride along and we can grab something on the way back.”

Balthazar insisted on driving his car, a dark blue Jaguar, because Castiel was still driving the rental. “When are you getting your car back?”

“The body shop said it should be ready by tomorrow afternoon.”

“You going to sue?” The panel truck that hit him was owned by a local furniture store and while the drunk driver was fired, they were still liable for damages.

“No, they’re paying for the repairs, a new paint job and my medical bills. I’m not going to penalize them for the actions of the driver.”

“How is the leg?”

“Fine. I’ll have a scar. The stitches come out tomorrow. Turn here.”

“Where are we going?”

“I just have to pick up something. Left here. You can just pull up here, give me five minutes.”

Balthazar looked up at the office building. “Watts Publishing? You writing a book?”

Castiel shut the car door before Balthazar could get an answer. He was back a few minutes later with a plain manila envelope in his hand. If he was alone, he would have ripped it open right there, but because his brother had tagged along, it would have to wait.

“What do you feel like?”

“Huh?” Castiel looked over at his brother.

“Lunch? What do you want to eat?”

***

As luck would have it, Castiel didn’t get a chance to open the envelope until late afternoon. Both of his brothers met in his office to talk about upcoming cases and then he’d had back to back clients. The envelope set on the corner of his desk and even while talking to the client, his eyes would wonder over to it. It was all he could do to concentrate on what they were saying. He was relieved when the last client left at 4:30.

“Hold my calls, please,” Castiel said into the intercom.

“Yes, sir.” 

He picked up the envelope and leaned back in his chair. After pulling the calendar out, he tossed the empty envelope in his trash can. The cover was a nice shot of a gleaming red fire truck with twelve gorgeous men in various places around it. He found Winchester right away. He was at the back, standing on the chrome bumper. He wore his helmet and pants, the red suspenders covered his nipples but didn’t take away from the fact that he was built very well.

Quickly thumbing through the calendar, Castiel stopped at July. There he was. “Damn.” Castiel let out a whistle.

Dean Winchester was on a ladder, one leg hooked through it and the other on one of the rungs. His left hand held onto the ladder and in his right, he held a large, red axe. He was shiny with sweat and the camera angle was such that his right arm and back were displayed rather nicely. His head was turned to look over his shoulder at the camera. 

“God, you’re hot.”

“Who’s hot?” 

Castiel jerked forward, shoving the calendar under the blotter on his desk and stood up.

“Jesus, don’t you know how to fuckin’ knock?” 

Gabriel just grinned and strode across his brother’s office like it was his own. Before Castiel could react, his brother lifted the blotter and pulled out the calendar.

“Oh, eye candy.”

“Give it back!”

Gabriel moves to the other side of the desk, holding it above his head.

“Give it back!”

“Are you guys twelve?” Balthazar said from the doorway. Castiel snatched the calendar from Gabriel’s hand and tossed it into his top drawer. 

“He started it,” Castiel said petulantly.

“Castiel just needs to get laid,” Gabriel said snidely.

“Enough, both of you. Can you please tell me what’s going on, since half the staff has stopped work to listen to you two acting like kindergarteners when you should be working.”

“Nothing is going on. We were just…” Gabriel started.

“Playing. Yeah, I got that.” Balthazar turned and shut the door behind him.

“Assbutt,” Castiel said with a slight smile. The two younger siblings looked at each other and laughed. 

“Let’s knock off early and grab a beer, so you can tell me about this.” He held out the calendar. “I’m buying.”

***

“Let me get this straight. You were rescued by a hot fireman and now you’re cyber stalking him?”

“I am not cyber stalking him. I just…”

“Did you or did you not, Google him?”

“Yes, Counselor,” Castiel said ruefully.

“Did you, on the evening of the accident, call said fireman’s station and get his name and work schedule?”

“Yes, but…” 

“Did you, at any time, send cupcakes to the fireman?”

“Shut the fuck up, Gabe.” At times like this, he wished his brother would have become a doctor instead of a lawyer.

“All joking aside, why don’t you just ask him out?”

“I did. He got really nervous and left. He’s obviously not gay.”

“That sucks.” Gabriel took a swig of his beer. “Seriously, though, when was the last time you got laid?”

Castiel bit his lower lip and thought for a minute. When was it? He was sure he’d hooked up on his last trip to New York to see a client. Was that last year?

“Oh, Little Brother, what am I going to do with you? You’re hot…all the girls in the office think so. And I think our IT guy would do you in a heartbeat. You just need to get out more. When was the last time you went to open mike night at Sam’s?”

“Most of the people there don’t play for my team, Gabe.”

“At least you are out meeting people. You’ve got to stop being such a recluse. You’re hot, you’re single and you’re rich. You need to party like a rock star!”


	5. Chapter 5 - Autograph

“How’s it hanging, Bro?” Garth held up his fist for a bump with Dean’s.

“Tired, Man. Too old to be bartending.” Dean stifled a yawn as he stowed his gear.

“You’re working for your brother now?” 

“Nope. He was just a bartender down last night and asked me to fill in.” Dean’s younger brother, Sam, was the owner of a great club downtown. The clientele was young professionals and Sam did a booming business. Dean went in at five the previous night and clocked out at ten. He left with $280 in tips and that would get him the new tile for his bathroom.

“Tell him that I’ll fill in if he needs me.”

Dean laughed, “Dude, you’d drink up all the profit.”

“Engine 81, Squad 81, house fire. 1245 East Maxwell Street.”

Dean pulled on his gear and the truck rolled out of the station a few seconds later. 

***

Luckily for the homeowners, it was a small kitchen fire and the crew was headed back to the station within the hour. As the truck pulled into the station, Dean noticed a red BMW parked in the visitors’ lot. He tamped down the tingle of excitement. ‘Could it be him? No, probably just someone meeting with the Chief.’

Dean jumped from the truck and shucked off his gear. He looked down at his regular uniform, dark blue slacks and shirt, slightly wrinkled now, but clean. He raked his fingers through his short hair, knowing it was probably sticking up in all directions due to sweating in his helmet. He was just pulling open the door to the day room when Tammy called him from the office door.

“Visitor, Winchester.”

Dean nodded and tried to look nonchalant but inside he was a nervous wreck. It was him. He just knew it. Why was he here? How would he explain this to the guys? He sure hoped Jo didn’t see him.

He followed Tammy through the office area to the front desk. Castiel Angel was sitting on the couch reserved for visitors. He was in a charcoal colored suit with a blue silk tie that was the same exact color of his eyes. Dean wondered if he did that on purpose. When Dean approached, the lawyer stood up. He was holding a briefcase in his hand.

“Hi.” Dean offered his hand.

The other man shook his hand and Dean felt the strength. Yeah, he wasn’t just a pencil pusher. 

“Hi, Mr. Winchester.”

“Dean.”

“Dean.” Castiel said his name in that gravelly voice of his and Dean almost moaned out loud. 

Both men stood looking at each other until Tammy cleared her throat. “Would you like a room?”

The two sprang apart. “What?” Dean croaked.

“I said, would you like to use one of the offices for privacy?” Castiel was pretty sure that wasn’t what she’d said the first time, but who was he to argue.

“Oh…Oh, right. Sure.” 

“Captain’s office is free.” Tammy eyed the two men with blatant curiousity for a few seconds and then turned to her computer.

“Uh, this way.” Dean motioned to the first door to the left of the front desk.

Once inside, Dean shut the door. 

“I’m sorry to bother….” Castiel started.

“You got your car back….” Dean said at the same time.

They stopped midsentence and both smiled. “You first,” Castiel said.

“You got your car back pretty fast.”

“Yeah, once people find out I’m a lawyer, they tend to jump through hoops. Everyone thinks lawyers are out to sue everyone.”

“Lawyers do get a bad rap. So, how’s the leg?”

“I got the stitches removed today. It’s still sore and I won’t be modeling pantyhose any time soon.”

“Huh?” Dean caught the joke and chuckled. “Guess not. So, why are you here?”

“I didn’t want to bother you but my…uh…niece…wanted you to autograph…sign this.” He flipped open his briefcase and pulled out the calendar.

Dean groaned and his face turned pink. “You saw that? 

“Well…I just glanced through it…my…niece…showed it to me…”

“How old is your niece?”

“Two.” Castiel realized the flaw in his story the moment that word slipped out.

“Two?” Dean grinned. “So, your niece is two and she…” he gestured towards the calendar in Castiel’s hand, “wanted me to sign that for her?”

“She’s very smart for her age.” Castiel bit back a grin.

Dean took the calendar and put it down on Bobby’s desk. He opened the top drawer and got a pen. 

“Who should I make this out to?” 

“Huh?”

“Her name. What is your niece’s name?” Dean was openly chuckling now.

“You can just make it out to…” Castiel met Dean’s laughing eyes and shrugged. “I guess I’ve been caught, huh?”

Dean stared up at the other man, bit the top of the pen and then with a flourish, began writing across the picture. Once he was done, he closed the calendar, but didn’t give it back.

“Can I ask you something?”

Castiel put his hands in the pockets of his slacks nervously. “Sure.”

“At the dog park, were you asking me out on a date or just out as one of the guys?”

“Which would you prefer?” Castiel countered.

“Dog park. Tomorrow. Say six o’clock?”

Castiel noticed Dean did not answer his question, but decided not to pursue it. “It’s a date…or not a date, whichever you prefer.” Castiel took the calendar and placed it carefully in his briefcase. Dean walked him to the front entrance to the station and watched him get into his car before shutting the door.

***

Castiel pulled out of the station’s parking lot, turned right and pulled over into a gas station. He popped the clasp on his briefcase and pulled out the calendar.

‘Cas, Find ‘em hot and leave ‘em wet. Dean.’ And next to his name was a scribbled picture of a fire engine. He traced his fingers over Dean’s signature and smiled. Cas…Castiel liked the way that sounded and desperately wanted to hear it on Dean’s lips when he….Castiel groaned, returned the calendar to his briefcase and pulled out into traffic.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Non-Date

“Who was that?” Tammy asked, once Dean had shown Castiel to the door.

“My attorney.”

“You can just tell your attorney that he could eat crackers in my bed anytime.” Tammy gave Dean one of her rare smiles and went back to work.

Dean was still laughing when he entered the bay. Jo was standing next to Bobby and both stopped talking when Dean walked up.

“Should I be scared?” Dean asked the guilty looking pair.

“I was just asking Jo who your visitor was. Tammy told me that I couldn’t go into my own office because you had a private meeting. I was just curious.”

“And I suppose you filled him in on your little fantasy?” Dean cut his eyes to Jo.

“Not my fantasy, but I’ll bet he’s in yours.” 

“Knock it off, Jo. Bobby, tell her to stay out of my love life.”

“OOOOH, he’s got a love life now.” Jo giggled and skipped into the girls’ locker room.

Dean glared after her. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. “She just wants to you be happy. She worries. We all do.”

“I’m okay. Jesus, Bobby, try treating me like a grown up sometimes.”

“Boy, don’t get smart with me. I can still kick your ass.”

“Just tell her to stay out of my business.” He knew Jo and Bobby loved him and meant well, but God, sometimes his family was just…well…nosy.

***

Dean spent the next morning washing and waxing the Impala. After a quick sandwich for lunch, he picked up his tile at the home improvement store and planned on getting the floor prepped for tiling, but Sam dropped by for a visit and the two brothers spent the afternoon drinking beer and tinkering with Sam’s Jeep. Dean found and fixed Sam’s engine trouble.

“Come out to the bar tonight. The drinks are on the house, since you probably saved me a couple hundred in car repairs.”

“I may stop in later.” Dean gave his brother a wave as Sam drove off in the, now purring, Jeep.

He looked down at his cell phone. He had roughly an hour to shower and get to the dog park. Calling to Angus, who was lying under the porch, he ran up the stairs. Because the master bath was a work in progress, he showered and shaved in the hall bath. When he returned to his room, Angus was on the bed and so was the dirt from under the porch.

“Damn it, Angus. Get off the bed. You’re filthy.” 

Dean returned to the shower, this time with a reluctant dog in tow. When dog and owner were clean again, Dean pulled on his boxer briefs and a pair of jeans. He stared at the contents of his closet for several minutes. He had nothing to wear.

“God, I’m turning into a girl.”

Angus woofed and curled up on his bed, watching his master flipping through hanger after hanger.

He finally settled on a dark green polo shirt. It was a birthday present from Bobby and Ellen and he’d never worn it. He was more of a t-shirt kind of guy.

He was just about ready to head downstairs when he spied the bottle of expensive cologne that Sam and Jess got him for Christmas. He’d never used that either. He gave himself a spritz on his neck and bounded down the steps.

He was about 15 minutes early for their “non-date” and debated on staying in the Impala until Cas got there but Angus was restless, so he went ahead and let his dog into the enclosure. A blonde woman strolled up to him with a Yorkie on a pink leash. 

“I haven’t seen you here before and I would have definitely noticed you.” She smiled, showing her artificially white teeth. When her hand moved to his arm, Dean saw the sparkling diamond tennis bracelet and the platinum wedding band.

“I don’t come here very often. I’m just meeting a friend today.” He moved so her arm dropped away. She invaded his personal space again, practically purring. 

“You should come here more often. I would love to get to know you better.” One long, painted fingernail traced a line down Dean’s chest. “Penny would love to get to know your big, strong dog too.”

“Yeah, well…” Dean’s eyes focused on Castiel’s BMW pulling in the lot. “There’s my…boyfriend. He’s got a bigger dog than mine.”

The blonde’s lips turned into an unattractive pout and she bent down to pick up her dog. “What a shame,” she mumbled under her breath, but Dean heard it and couldn’t help but grin.

He hoped she would go away, but she remained where she was, watching Castiel and Anna come towards them. Dean stepped forward and grabbed Castiel’s hand, then he leaned in and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

“Cas, Babe, I’m so glad you’re here. I’d like you to meet…er, I didn’t catch your name.” Dean’s smiled sweetly at the woman.

“Denise.” She held out a limp hand to Castiel and he shook it, never taking his eyes off Dean. 

“Castiel Angel. So, nice to meet you.”

“Isn’t her doggie cute?” Dean put a finger through Castiel’s belt loop and tugged him close.

“Nice to meet you.” Denise strode off without a backwards glance.

Castiel looked down, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Dean took a step back. “Let me explain.”

“Oh, no need…” Castiel began to laugh. “Doggie, really? I haven’t seen gay like that since last year’s Pride Parade.

“She was a freakin’ piranha. Did you see those teeth?”

“Stop..ribs still sore from accident.” Castiel could barely breath, he was laughing so hard.

“Fake tits too.” Dean muttered.

“Stop it.” 

Dean realized he was still holding onto Castiel’s belt loop. He gave it a tug and Castiel followed him to a bench. They sat, both still grinning stupidly, as they watched their dogs getting to know one another. 

“Angus Young?”

“Huh?” Dean turned his head towards Castiel.

“Did you name him after Angus Young?”

“Yeah. You an AC/DC fan?

“Isn’t everyone?”

“Why Anna?” Dean asked.

“I named her after my best friend.” Castiel hesitated, “Well ex-best friend now.”

“What’d she do?”

“Slept with the man I was half in love with.”

“Bitch.”

Castiel smiled. “I like you, Dean Winchester, you make me laugh.”

“So, for a first non-date, this wasn’t that bad,” Dean said, leaning over to bump shoulders with Castiel.

“Should I plan on a second non-date?” Castiel asked.

“I was thinking of going to my brother’s place tonight, we could count that as a second non-date. That is, if you don’t have other plans.”

“Are you asking me to meet your family?” 

“No…No…my brother owns Sam’s. Have you heard of it?”

“Your brother owns Sam’s?” Castiel looked impressed. “I’ve sang there before.”

“You sing?”

“I try. I just go for open mike night. My brothers make me sing and I make them buy my drinks. It’s just a business deal.”

Dean laughed. 

“Tell me about yourself.” 

Dean shrugged, “What do you want to know?”

“Why a firefighter?”

“My dad was a firefighter. He was killed in a car accident when I was a teenager. Bobby, Captain Singer, took me and Sammy in and the rest is history.

“It’s a commendable profession. What about your mom?”

“She was actually killed in a fire when I was four.”

“God, I’m sorry. That must have been rough.”

“We turned out okay.” Dean said quietly.

“I think they’d be proud of you.” Castiel’s voice was just as quiet.

“So, Castiel? Family name?”

“Not so much. My mother had a strange sense of humor. She married my father, whose last name was Angel. Once she found out she was pregnant, she decided to call her firstborn, Balthazar. The next son was Gabriel. Seeing that pattern now?”

“Got it. Bet you got beat up a lot, huh?”

“Elementary school was hell.” Castiel lamented.

“You all became lawyers…no doctors or Indian chiefs?”

Castiel shook his head, “Nope. Dad pushed us to excel in school and strangely enough, we all were interested in law.”

Anna and Angus finally tired of playing and trotted up to the men, flopping down at their feet.

“The kids are tired,” Dean observed.

“We should take them home.” 

“Do you just want to meet up at Sam’s, say about nine?”

Castiel stood and snapped on Anna’s leash. “No. This is our second non-date and you should pick me up in your cool car.”

Dean grinned. “Think you can handle it? The guys at the station say it is guaranteed to make a girl drop her panties.”

“I just won’t wear panties then.” Castiel smirked.

Dean blushed. 

Castiel pretended not to notice and Dean found himself liking the guy even more.

“Give me your phone.” Dean handed his phone to the other man and watched him enter his number. “Call me when you’re on your way and I’ll text you my address.”

“10-4.” Dean watched him walk away with his giant dog and he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 - I Need Your Help

“Give me a hard time about this and I’ll shave your head.”

“What?” Jo asked.

“Just don’t give me a hard time. Please.”

“O…Kay.” 

“I have a…I’m going out with…someone…and I don’t have anything to wear.”

Dean sighed as he listened to the laughter on the other end of the phone. He fed Angus, while he waited. He went through his mail, while he waited. Finally, the laughter died down to occasional snickers.

“Finished? Got it all out of your system?”

“I am ready to help you.” Dean heard her snort and shook his head.

“Jo, I’m hanging up.”

“No…No…okay, I’m done. First things first, when is the date?”

“It’s not a date, it’s just two guys….” And Dean heard the squeal. He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. When the high pitched noise stopped, he brought it back to his ear.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Are you going to help or not?” Dean stared into his closet, praying that something nice would appear on a hanger, like magic.

“Of course. When is it?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight? Christ Almighty, Dean. Okay, got a plan. You shower, shave…make yourself pretty. I will swing by the mall and be at your place in an hour.”

“I could just wear…” Dean realized he was talking to empty air. She’d hung up on him.

***

“I’ve come bearing gifts.” Jo called out as she burst into his living room.

Dean called down from the top of the stairs. “Up here.”

“What the hell did you buy?” Dean asked, eyes wide. She had five huge shopping bags dangling from her hands.

She began unloading the bags onto his bed. He counted three pair of jeans, a pair of dress slacks, a large box from a well known shoe store, and two, three, five, seven shirts.

“It’s one date…non-date, Jo. God, I don’t need a new freakin’ wardrobe.”

“Dean…I’ve seen your closet. You need a new wardrobe, besides you didn’t tell me where you were going. Now get out of those jeans.”

“What’s wrong with the jeans?” Dean was already unsnapping them though. He knew that he couldn’t win once Jo was on a mission. “And I didn’t tell you for a reason, because you would show up and make my life hell.”

“Lose the underwear.”

“What?” Dean gave a very unmanly squeek.

She pulled another smaller bag out of a bigger one. She held it in the crook of her finger. “Trust me. Lose the underwear.”

Dean snatched the bag and glared at her. “Turn around.”

“I’ve seen you naked.”

“I was sixteen.”

“Should’ve locked the door,” She quipped, but she turned around.

Dean dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed and his eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Jesus, Jo. He won’t even be seeing my underwear. I can’t wear these. What if I’m in an accident? Every firefighter and ambulance crew will know I wear…red…silk…boxers by roll call tomorrow.”

He saw her crossed arms and her foot tapping the floor and he sighed. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too. Now hurry, you don’t want to be late.”

Dean looked at his reflection 15 minutes later. He would never admit it to her, but Jo knew her stuff. He had new boots, ball hugging black jeans, and the shirt was a teal button down. Jo grinned at him. 

“You look amazing. Let me just…” She spun him around and unbuttoned another button at his neck.

“I don’t want to look like I’m going to a disco.” He reached up to button it, but she slapped his hand. 

“Trust me. He’s going to drool.”

“Uh huh.” Dean said dryly. 

Jo crossed her arms again and twirled her finger. Dean obliged and turned in a circle.

“Smokin’.”

She kissed his cheek and took off down the stairs. “Hey, wait, how much do I owe you?”

“I’ll settle up tomorrow when you tell me all the details.” Jo called right before he heard the front door slam.

“Probably my first born child,” he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Second Non-Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song "I'll Be" goes to Edwin McCain. Love his talent.

Dean backed the Impala out of his driveway as he searched for Castiel’s name on his contact list. He rolled through the C’s before starting at the beginning. Angel. Cute.

“Hey, I’m on my way.”

“Great, texting my address. See you in a few.”

Once he had the text, he punched it into the phone’s GPS. 

Ten minutes later and Dean pulled up to an ultra modern stucco home in one of the more exclusive neighborhoods in the city. 

“Out of my league. So, out of my league.”

Dean got out of the car just as Castiel opened the door and turned around to lock it. Dean watched him walk down the sidewalk to the waiting car and he liked what he saw. Dean guessed that Castiel didn’t need anyone to help him dress. The other man was wearing dark jeans and a light blue shirt. Even Dean could see that the shirt was tailored…definitely not bought at the mall. He hadn’t shaved so there was a shadow over his jaw and chin and the hair….God, Dean loved the hair. Jo would call it sexy bed head. 

“You look great.”

“You too,” Dean said nervously. His palms were sweaty. 

“Let’s go then.” Castiel took a minute to admire the car. “She’s beautiful. You do the work yourself?”

“Yeah. Bobby helps me find the parts when I need them, but she’s a dream.”

Castiel opened the passenger side and slipped in. Dean followed and turned the key. Baby roared to life and Castiel grinned at him. “I think I’m in love.”

Dean laughed and revved the engine, making the car squeal out of the driveway. “That will get your neighbors talking.”

***

The two men talked non-stop for the fifteen minutes it took to get to Sam’s. After parking, they walked to the entrance to the club. Outside was nondescript, just a black awning over a black door. The doorman/bouncer fist bumped Dean and stepped aside so the two men could enter. The interior was set to the style of an English pub. Lots of dark paneling, leather booths and couches, the bar was oak and buffed to a high gloss that caught the shine from the faux gas lighting on the walls. At one end of the space was a raised stage. Tonight a young woman played a piano, but on Fridays and Saturdays, top bands from around the area were known to play. Sam occasionally scheduled open mike nights to let local talent show off for the community.

Dean lead Castiel to the bar and since it was still early by most standards, they found two stools right in the center. The bartender grinned and called out to Dean.

“Hey, Mother Fucker, what are you doing in here tonight?” He grabbed a bottle of Sam Adams and put it in front of Dean.

“Who’s your friend and what does he want to drink?” He spoke to Dean but was smiling at Castiel.

“Taylor, this is Cas. Cas, Taylor. Best bartender in Kansas.”

Castiel extended his hand and Taylor shook it hardily. “I’ll have what he’s having,” Castiel said. Taylor snorted. “When Harry Met Sally. Love him.” Taylor was still laughing after he’d passed Castiel his beer.

After Taylor moved off to pull a few drafts for the waitress, Castiel leaned over to Dean. “Who are Harry and Sally?” 

Dean looked incredulous. “You’re kidding, right?”

Castiel pursed his lips and shook his head. “Not kidding.”

“Great movie, we’ll watch it. I’ve got the DVD. Some would call it a chick flick, but it’s freakin’ hysterical.”

“So, third non-date will be a movie?”

Dean smiled and picked up his beer. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Dean waved at someone over Castiel’s shoulder and he turned. An extremely tall man walked up with a grin aimed at Dean. They hugged briefly.

“Yo, Bitch.”

“Sup, Jerk?”

Castiel was amused and loved that everyone seemed to really care about Dean. “This is my brother, Sammy. Sammy, this is Cas.”

Sam held out his hand, “Sam Winchester.” Castiel gripped the tall man’s hand, “Castiel Angel.”

The men made small talk, until Castiel excused himself to the men’s room.

“Castiel Angel…damn Dean. Do you know who he is? How did you meet him? Are you buddies are something?”

Dean held up his hand. “One question at a time, okay?”

Sam nodded and waited for Dean to answer him.

“I have a television so yes, I know who he is. We rolled on an accident he was involved in, so that’s how we met. Buddies? I don’t know, we’re just…” Dean shrugged.

Sam whooped. “You are on a date with Castiel Angel. Bout time you stopped fucking around with the firehouse bunnies. I’m proud of you, Bro.”

“It’s not like that. We’re not on a date.”

“Me thinks you protest too much.” Sam was still grinning like an idiot. “He comes in here sometimes, you know? Him and his brothers. He sings…God he could sing professionally…and plays piano. The oldest one plays a mean sax. The other one is a whore dog, but he can play a wicked guitar.”

Dean’s eyes lit up and Sam turned to see the reason. Castiel was walking across the bar. Sam faced his brother and whispered. “Seriously, man, let yourself be happy with someone.”

Sam was called to the phone, leaving Castiel and Dean alone again.

“Sammy says you come in and sing. He says you’re good, really good.”

Castiel looked embarrassed. “I try to sing. I’m okay, nothing to write home about. Zar and Gabe make me do it.”

Dean laughed, “You’re full of shit. If Sammy says you’re good, then you’re good.”

The girl at the piano stood and left the stage. “Hey, I’ll bet Sam would let you sing tonight.”

“No, Dean. I’m not…prepared. I need my music.”

“Please.” Dean’s lips formed a pout and his eyes pleaded.

“You are such a shit.” Castiel shook his head, smiling ruefully.

Dean tried to look contrite, but lost it when Castiel placed his hand on his thigh and leaned close. “You will owe me and I always collect on my debts.”

The other man’s words, voice and touch caused Dean’s mouth to feel dry and his heart rate to quicken. 

Castiel stood. “I’m assuming your brother has a computer and printer?”

“Uh huh.” Castiel reached over and pushed up on Dean’s chin, easing his mouth closed. “Close your mouth, Sweetheart.”

Castiel walked away to find Sam, leaving Dean to adjust his jeans.

***

Castiel found Sam in the back of the club, near the back door talking to an employee. “Your brother wants me to sing a song, but I understand…”

“That would be great. This crowd will love it. Misty is taking a break, so you can go up now.”

“I don’t have my music. Can I borrow your computer and printer?

“Sure. Come on, I’ll unlock the office.”

Castiel followed Sam into the office and sat down in front of the computer. He logged on and went to his cloud account. It only took him a minute to find the song he wanted. As the printer warmed up, Castiel turned to Sam.

“I love your place. Ever thought about expanding?”

“Not really. This place keeps me busy enough and I won’t take any more time away from my wife and kids.”

“Family comes first,” Castiel said, just as the printer finished. 

“Yes, it does.” Sam said quietly.

Castiel met Sam’s eyes. “Is this where I get the ‘hurt him and I’ll kill you’ speech?”

Sam stared at the other man for a full minute before smiling, “No. Just understand that Dean is a good man and he deserves someone to love him for who he is, if you don’t think you’re that person, please just walk away.”

“Understood.” Castiel nodded and the two men left the office, Castiel going to the stage and Sam over to where his brother still sat, taking the stool that Castiel had vacated.

Dean watched Cas sit at the piano and adjust the bench and microphone. The room got quiet as people began to notice. He played a few warm-up pieces and after a short pause, the first notes of the song filled the room.

Then he began to sing and his eyes found Dean’s.

“The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth”

Sam leaned over to Dean, “You are in trouble, Dude.”

“Shut up.” Dean’s eyes never left the man playing the piano.

“And tell me that we belong together  
And dress it up with the trappings of love  
I’ll be captivated, I’ll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.”

Castiel gave Dean a slow, sensual smile before continuing.

“And I’ll be your cryin’ shoulder  
I’ll be love’s suicide  
And I’ll be better when I’m older  
I’ll be the greatest fan of your life.”

At that exact moment, Dean knew he wanted Castiel Angel to be his and his alone. And it scared him to death.

“And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed”

Was that a wink, did he just wink at Dean? Dean groaned. Sam chuckled.

“And you’re my survival, you’re my livin’ proof  
My love is alive and not dead.”

The club was quiet, not even the tinkle of ice in a glass could be heard.

“And tell me that we belong together  
And dress it up with the trappings of love  
I’ll be captivated, I’ll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.”

Sam glanced over at Taylor and grinned. The bartender had his cell phone trained on Castiel, while one of the waitresses was videoing Dean’s reaction. This was going to be good. Very good.

“And I’ll be your cryin’ shoulder  
I’ll be love’s suicide  
And I’ll be better when I’m older  
I’ll be the greatest fan of your life.”

Others in the club began to notice who Castiel was singing to and knowing smiles were on several faces. Sam knew Dean was secretive about his bisexualality, but maybe, just maybe, Castiel would be the one that let his brother openly love someone.

“And I dropped out, I burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the thing that you said.”

Castiel sang the final chorus and for about 15 seconds, the room was still. Then the clapping started. Castiel stood and gave a slight bow, then stepped off the stage. Several people stopped him on his way to Dean and he was polite and smiled, but he was focused on one man, needing to know his reaction to the song. Would it scare him off before their…whatever this was…could even begin?

Sam stood up and shook his hand when he came up. “That was awesome, Man.” And then pulled him into a one armed hug that put his mouth near Castiel’s ear. “Don’t let him push you away. He can be stubborn,” Sam whispered.

Castiel smiled at him gratefully before turning to Dean. His smile faltered at the look on Dean’s face.

“I embarrassed you, didn’t I? I’m sorry, Dean. I just thought….”

Dean stood, threw a 20 on the bar and grabbed Castiel’s hand, practically dragging him out the door. Sam laughed and joined in with some of his patrons as they whooped and cheered.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cas' House

Castiel let himself be dragged down the sidewalk to the place where the Impala was parked, without saying a word.

“Ooof” Castiel grunted when Dean pushed him against the driver’s door. “Dean?”

Dean’s mouth was on his before he could say anything else. The kiss was all lips and teeth and tongue. Dean’s hands were everywhere, fisted in his hair, clutching at his waist, gripping his shoulders. Castiel felt like his brain short circuited. There were no coherent thoughts, just flashes of Dean’s taste, the feel of his tongue inside his mouth, the tingle from Dean’s fingers as they trailed down his neck into the vee of his shirt. And his smell, layers like a fine wine, a hint of citrus from his hair, a woodsy scent from his cologne and under it all, the heady aroma of Dean himself.

Castiel heard a whimper and wondered briefly if it was him or Dean. Dean started to pull away but Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and held him tight. Dean moaned and the sound was so very hot. Castiel’s hand grabbed Dean’s ass and pulled their hips together, denim clad erections straining. Dean rutted into him, causing Castiel to gasp in pleasure and pain.

“God, Dean. We can’t do this. Not here.” Castiel’s lungs were heaving as he pushed Dean back a step. 

Dean pulled out his keys, “Get in.” 

Castiel hurried around the car and waited for Dean to reach over and unlock the door. Neither man spoke as Dean put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot. Castiel felt the heat and sexual tension that radiated from Dean. He reached over and laid his hand on Dean’s taut thigh. 

“Jesus, Cas…” 

“Pull over.” 

“What?” Dean took his eyes of the road to stare at his passenger.

“Park the car…I can’t wait…have to taste you.”

Dean slid the car into an empty parking lot. Both hands gripped the wheel like a life line. Castiel pushed him back into the seat and Dean hissed when he felt the other man’s hands on the waist band of his jeans. Castiel managed to unsnap the tight pants and smiled in satisfaction when he heard Dean cry out when he unzipped him. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s belly button, dipping his tongue in and leaving a wet trail to the waistband of his boxers. His silk boxers. Castiel looked up into Dean’s face. The firefighter’s eyes were hooded, his mouth slightly open, and he could feel his body trembling with need.

“I’m going to make this so good.”

“Cas, please…please.”

Castiel needed no more encouragement. He pulled the silk away so Dean’s hard cock could spring free. In one swift move, Castiel engulfed him. Dean thrust up with a cry and Castiel took his entire cock deep into his throat. Castiel felt Dean’s hands in his hair, holding him, but not forcing him. 

Castiel worked his mouth and throat until Dean’s words ran together. “Can’t…God…please…” Castiel was just as turned on as Dean and he put everything he had into giving Dean pleasure. One hand worked the shaft, while his other rolled Dean’s balls between his fingers. He felt them tighten in his hand and knew the other man was close. 

“Cas!” Dean called out a warning, but Castiel’s hot mouth continued to suck. Dean screamed Cas’ name as he came down Castiel’s throat. Castiel moaned and swallowed, easing the pressure off of Dean’s sensitive cock. He let it slid gently from his lips and rested his head on Dean’s still quivering thighs.

Nothing could be heard but their harsh breathing. Castiel finally pushed up so he was eye to eye with Dean. Dean gave him the tiniest of smiles and reached up to touch his face.

“That was...” he stopped and shook his head. “Is there anything you aren’t good at?”

Castiel chuckled. “I can’t cook.”

Dean laughed softly as he tucked his spent cock back into his boxers, raising his hips slightly to zip and snap his jeans.

“My place or yours,” Dean asked and Castiel groaned at the cliché.

“Mine is closer.” 

Dean started the car and pulled slowly out onto the street. 

***

“That song…” Dean started.

Castiel turned in the darken car, seeing Dean’s face in the glow of the dashboard lights. “What about it?”

“I loved it.” Dean said shyly.

“It can be our song.” Castiel teased.

Dean grinned. “Yeah.”

Both men remained quiet until the sleek, black car pulled into Castiel’s driveway. Dean cut the ignition and reached over to lace his fingers with Cas’. He pulled Cas’ hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of his hand. Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand. 

“Come on, let’s go inside.”

Castiel unlocked the large oak door and reached around to disable the alarm. Anna woofed a greeting and bounded up to the couple. Castiel rubbed her behind the ears and talked to her for a minute, while Dean looked around the foyer and adjoining living room . The foyer had a floating staircase leading up to the second floor. Cas’ place was huge and strangely sterile. There were no family photos, no sports trophies, not even a magazine or book on any surface. Dean didn’t expect someone as warm and funny as Cas to live in a house like this. 

“Do you want a drink? I have beer.”

“I’m fine. Why don’t you give me the nickel tour?”

“Well, this is the living room, I never go in here. Here’s the dining room.” Cas stopped in a large formal room, the long oak table was set with silver candlesticks and a large flower arrangement in the middle. Framed art hung on the wall, all scenes with horses and hounds. Cas crossed into another room and turned on large fluorescent lights. The kitchen gleamed, all chrome and stainless steel. 

“Nice.” Dean said. “Impressive kitchen for someone who can’t cook.”

Cas looked around like he was seeing it for the first time. He shrugged his shoulders. “I use the fridge and the microwave. Mostly, I grab stuff on the way home.”

He motioned towards a set of French doors, “Out there is the patio and pool.”

“You have a pool? I bet you have some awesome parties.” Dean moved over to the doors and looked out into the darkness. Cas reached over and flipped a couple of switches and the backyard lit up.

“I’ve never had a party here.”

Dean turned to look at him, “Why not? Huge kitchen, pool…all you need is a big screen TV and you could entertain your whole neighborhood.”

Cas laughed. “I’ve never met my neighbors.”

Dean frowned. “I know you aren’t shy so explain why you don’t know your neighbors and your house looks like a museum.”

Cas turned his back and walked out of the kitchen leaving Dean to follow. “Cas, wait. I’m sorry, it’s none of my business. Please don’t be mad at me.” Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and turned him so they were face to face.

“I’m not mad, Dean. I just…I’m not good with people. I don’t let many people get close. I have the firm, my brothers, my music, Anna…and I’m okay with that…” Cas smiled sadly, “or I was until you came along.”

“And the house…” he shrugged again, “a realtor picked it out for me and a decorator furnished it.”

The two men stared into each other’s eyes, one hoping for a better future and one wondering about the other’s past. 

Dean broke the silence first. “Come on, finish the tour.”

Dean followed Cas back to the foyer and into another large room. Cas hit the lights and Dean whistled. “This is awesome!” The room was warm with browns, greens and tans. One wall was all windows and a baby grand piano sat on the gleaming wood floors. A natural stone fireplace took up another wall with a huge mirror mounted above it. A plush dog bed was near the hearth. Cas smiled. “I had a little input in this room.”

Cas put his hand on the small of Dean’s back and steered him into the foyer. They went up the stairs side by side, with Anna trailing behind.


	10. Chapter 10 - Feel the Heat

At the top of the staircase, they came to a wide hall with three doors, all open. Cas paused and pointed, “Guest Bath, Office and Guest Room Combo and my room.”

Taking Dean’s hand, Cas led him into the Master Bedroom. When Cas turned on the light, Dean smirked. “My entire second floor could fit in this room.” 

A large, four poster bed sat in one corner, with a matching dresser and armoire. A treadmill was by the large window which Dean figured faced the backyard. Two large recliners sat on either side of another natural stone fireplace.

Dean looked around and then frowned. He walked right over to the armoire and opened the doors. Clothes. 

“There isn’t a TV in this house, is there?”

“I don’t really have time…” at Dean’s incredulous look, he added, “I read though.”

“You’re a nerd,” Dean said, a warm smile telling Cas that he was teasing.

“A nerd that gives good head.” Cas shot back.

“Touché.” Dean crossed the lush carpet to stand in front of Cas, his emerald eyes locked on Cas’ sapphire blue ones. His lips slowly lowered to Cas’. A soft kiss that built in passion, teeth bit into lower lips, tongues invaded and conquered. Through it all, their eyes never broke contact. Dean’s hands reached up and slowly unbuttoned Cas’ shirt, brushing it off his shoulders when he was done, letting his fingers skim over the heated skin of his shoulders as it fell to the floor.

Cas reached for him, but Dean caught his wrists and held them for a moment. “Let me.” Cas nodded.

Dean’s fingers danced over Cas’ chest, lingering over the nipples. “Dean…” Cas’ voice was low and ragged.

“Shhh.” Dean whispered, smiling against Cas’ lips before moving them to the other man’s jaw, then even lower to his neck. Cas let his head fall back, allowing Dean access. Dean felt Cas’ pulse at the base of his throat, thrilled because he know he was the cause that made it race under his lips.

Continuing his journey, Dean’s mouth mapped the slight ridges of Cas’ collarbone, then dipping lower, grazing across one nipple. Cas’ body was humming with the strain of staying still. “Good boy,” Dean murmured. He gave the other nipple equal attention before raising his head. He took Cas’ hands and pulled him towards the bed. He sat, with Cas standing in front of him. 

Cas looked down at him, eyes hooded, long lashes brushing cheeks. Lips parted. “You are so beautiful,” Dean whispered. His hands went to Cas’ belt, swiftly unbuckling it and pushing it aside. He made short work of the button and let his hand cup Cas’ erection through his jeans.

Cas leaned in, needing more contact. Dean gripped his waist and ran his tongue over Cas’ flat stomach, dipping into his navel, before moving lower to the top of his zipper. Slowly, ever so slowly, Dean unzipped him.

“You a fuckin’ tease, Winchester,” Cas hissed between clenched teeth.

Dean murmured affirmatively against the soft cotton of Cas’ briefs. Gripping the top of Cas’ jeans, Dean pushed them and the briefs down an inch, exposing jutting hipbones. He kissed each one before letting his tongue lap the small line of dark hair. A little more pressure and the pants dropped another inch, Dean inhaled the musky scent that was Cas. His eyes looked up into beautiful blue eyes blown with lust.

One more sharp tug had the jeans and briefs down to mid-thigh. Dean eyes drank their fill of Cas’ hard cock and heavy balls, taking in the small bead of precum at the slit. 

Cas brought his hands up to rest on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean…”

“Shhh,” Dean whispered again.

Cas licked his lips and moaned. 

Dean gave him a knowing smile before gesturing for Cas to step out of his shoes. After they were tossed unceremoniously across the room, Dean removed his socks and finished dragging his jeans and briefs off, pushing them out of the way with his foot. 

His hands moved lightly up and down Cas’ trembling thighs. His teeth nipping lightly at the juncture where hip met leg, before using his tongue on the sac, lapping tenderly before gently sucking them in his mouth.

“God, Dean…Jesus…” Cas’ fingers were so tight on Dean’s shoulders, he knew he’d have bruises, but he didn’t care. 

He released Cas’ balls, leaving them slick with spit. He stood, using his hands to push Cas towards the mattress. “Why don’t you lay down, Babe.”

Cas crawled onto the bed, not bothering to pull down the obviously expensive comforter. He turned onto his back, looking up at Dean. He’d been patient, letting Dean run the show, but now it was time to turn the tables.

He stretched out his lean body, spreading his legs slightly, before bending one knee, giving Dean a perfect view of his puckered entrance. He ran a hand over his smooth chest pausing over a nipple, then moved lower on his stomach, stopping his fingers as they reached the nest of dark curls. The corner of Cas’ mouth lifted when Dean’s eyes darkened and his mouth opened to form a small ‘o’. He heard the firefighter’s intake of breath and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Cas’ gravelly voice was Dean’s undoing.


	11. Chapter 11 - Find 'em Hot, Leave 'em Wet

Dean unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling some, since he couldn’t take his eyes off Cas’ hands. Hands that were slowly stroking his hard, leaking cock. Dean’s own hands were shaking slightly as he let his shirt fall to the floor. 

“Uhm, beautiful.” Cas said, licking his lips in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to run his hands over Dean’s muscular chest. 

Dean’s jeans were undone and halfway down his thighs when he remembered the red silk boxers. He looked down, wishing he’d just worn his boxer briefs. “These aren’t mine.”

At Cas’ confused look, Dean laughed nervously, “I mean, they’re mine, but I didn’t buy them.”

When he saw the lawyer’s brows come together in a frown, Dean realized what that might sound like. “No, Jo bought them for me.”

“Joe?” Cas sat up, erection forgotten.

“No…fuck…she’s like my sister.”

“Jo, as in J.O.?”

“Oh my God…you were so jealous.” Dean laughed, all nervousness lost as he shucked off his boots, socks and jeans. His own cock straining against the red silk. He crawled onto the bed, sliding his body over Cas’, pushing the man back down.

“I am jealous, Dean. I don’t want anyone else touching you.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him down onto him, their bodies aligned, crushing Dean’s lips with his, pulling Dean’s lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. Fingers digging into Dean’s hips.

The possessiveness both scared and excited Dean, as did the pull of Cas’ teeth. Dean broke the kiss, only to move his mouth to Cas’ neck, nipping, sucking, needing to mark him. 

“I want you. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you. Hot, dirty, sweaty.” Cas pushed up with his legs and flipped Dean over on his back, mounting him, thrusting his dick against Dean’s silk encased cock.

Dean growled, fisting a hand in Cas’ hair, reaching down with the other one to push the boxers down. Cas helped him get them off but instead of tossing them aside, Cas wrapped the silk around their cocks and began to slide the smooth, cool fabric up and down their cocks. Dean groaned and shoved a knee between Cas’s thighs. “Want to be inside you, fucking you, making you scream.”

“Yes. God, yes.” Cas hips bucked and he released their cocks, throwing the scrape of silk off the bed. Dean groaned in frustration and rolled them over, so that Cas was once again on the bottom. Blindly, Cas reached to his nightstand, he heard his clock radio hit the floor. “Shit.”

“Hurry.” Dean panted, rutting his cock against Cas’. Cas finally found the handle of the drawer and pulled it open. A blue plastic bottle was thrust into Dean’s hand, while Cas rooted around for the box of condoms he knew were in there. Dean unsnapped the bottle’s cap, taking a second to read the label. “Warming for his pleasure.”

“Fucking yeah,” he grinned and poured some out onto his hand. He threw the bottle on the bed and immediately found Cas’ entrance, just as Cas’ hand found the box. Condoms spilled over the bed. Cas grinned, “Confetti.” Dean snorted.

Cas’ answering laugh turned into a long, primal moan when Dean’s fingers slid past the tight muscle. When Dean felt Cas push back, he moved his finger, stretching….searching for that perfect…

“Ahhh,” Cas’ eyes closed, as his back arched. “Please…please.”

“Please what, Babe. Tell me what you want.” Dean whispered, his lips inches from Cas’ ear.

“Fuck me…please,” Cas gasped when Dean pressed in another finger.

Dean was up on one elbow, so he could look down their bodies. Cas’ knees were bent and spread, giving Dean room to pump his fingers in and out. “How do you want it, Cas?” 

“Don’t…care…just…hurry.” 

He slowly pulled his fingers out causing Cas to give a frustrated moan. “Turn over…hands and knees…gonna fuck you from behind.”

Cas rolled over and pulled his legs up. Dean stroked a hand over Cas’ beautiful, smooth cheeks, finger dipping into the cleft before dropping away to push himself up onto his knees. He snatched up a foil packet and the bottle of lube. Moving his knees between Cas’ slightly spread legs, he ripped open the packet with is teeth. He quickly rolled the condom down his dick and squeezed more lube into his hand. 

While he slicked himself, he looked at Cas’ ass, spread before him, puckered hole wet and begging for his cock. He pushed the head of his dick to Cas’ hole and rubbed up and down.

“Dean…don’t tease.” Cas pushed back, impaling himself. Dean threw back his head and moaned. “So tight…so fuckin’ tight.”

Both men were panting and slick with sweat, with one hand sliding over Cas’ sleek back muscles, Dean pushed slowly in. When he felt his balls brush against Cas’, he stopped and held still. Waiting for Cas to adjust to the intrusion and trying to keep the urge to pound into Cas’ hot, tight ass at bay. 

“Damn it, Dean. Fuck me.” Cas moved his hips, grinding back into Dean.

Getting a tight grip on Cas’ hips, Dean pulled out so just the head was inside Cas and immediately shoved back in. Cas grunted and rocked his hips forward, wanting more. Needing more.

“Dean…look at us…” Cas gasped.

Dean looked up and followed Cas’ gaze to the large mirror over the dresser. He could see their reflection, could see Cas’ blue eyes blackened with lust staring back at him. The sound that Dean made was guttural and without taking his eyes off the two men in the mirror, he began thrusting in and out of Cas, his balls slapping against Cas’. Harder and faster, his hips a blur in the reflection.

In the mirror, he saw Cas reach up and stroke his cock, pull on his balls, letting his fingers brush along Dean’s. “God, Cas…can’t…not going to last…”

“Come on, Dean. Fuck me. Ride me…fill me.” Cas cried out as he came, stroking himself, pulling every drop of cum out of his cock. His ass clinched around Dean and Dean’s vision went black as his own orgasm hit him. 

Even though his knees were barely holding him up, he stayed, softening cock still inside Cas. He stared at the mirror. Cas’ body languid, covered in sweat, eyes closed.

Slowly, he pulled out, causing Cas to open his eyes and hiss through his teeth. The condom slipped off into his hand and he looked questioningly at Cas, who gestured towards the small trashcan next to the bed. Dean crawled over and let it drop into the bin, before letting himself fall onto his back beside Cas. Cas slowly stretched out his legs until he was laying next to Dean.

“That was epic.” Dean said softly, pulling Cas closer. Cas murmured in agreement and curled into Dean. They were quiet, just listening to the sound of their breathing returning to normal.

“I need to go.” 

Cas who was just beginning to nod off, opened his eyes. “Can’t you stay the night?”

“I’d like to, really, but I have shift tomorrow. I still need to get my stuff together.” Dean kissed Cas softly before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Anna, who they had forgotten, rose off of her bed and stretched before padding over to him. He ruffled her ears and she licked his face. 

“We can go hiking on Saturday if you want. We can pack lunch, take the dogs. I know a great place…” Dean turned to look back at Cas. 

Cas gave him a slow smile. “I’d like that.”

He watched as Dean dressed. Once Dean pulled on his boots, he got up and went into his bathroom. He came back in a dark robe, he’d left it untied and Dean saw the red marks on the other man’s neck and torso. It gave him a strange satisfaction to know that he’d left his mark on Cas.

Finally belting the robe, Cas led Dean down the stairs. They stopped to kiss at the front door. Arms wrapped around each other. This kiss was warm, not the heated ones from earlier, but the feeling was just as deep.

Cas stood at the door until the Impala’s roaring engine noise died in the distance. He fell asleep smiling for the first time in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12 - Out of the Closet

The thirty minutes between B Shift and C Shift was busy, as one crew left after their 24 hours, another was coming in. Trucks were wiped down, bunks were stripped, kitchen cleaned and gear stowed by the departing shift. The new shift made their bunks, stowed their gear on the rack by the trucks. Good natured ribbing, cat calls and pranks were pulled by both crews.

Garth was hanging his bunker gear on the rack when a voice behind him called out, “Hey, Fitzgerald, what’s it like having a fag on your crew? Does Winchester watch y’all take showers.”

The station went eerily silent. Garth turned to look at Jason Reynolds, a lieutenant from B Shift. He had always been a jerk and wasn’t really liked by his own crew, let alone any of the other shifts.

Several members of Garth’s crew walked over to stand by their lieutenant. “Reynolds, I don’t know what type of game you’re playing, but you need to shut your fucking mouth.”

“Come on, you mean you don’t know. Winchester was out at his brother’s place last night and from what I saw, someone got their dick sucked.”

Garth lunged just as Dean came out of the locker room. Several of Garth’s crew held him back from the troublemaker.

“What’s going on?” Dean quickly walked to Garth.

“Suck you boyfriend’s cock last night, Winchester?” Reynolds snarled.

Dean’s face paled, just as Garth broke free and landed a punch squarely in Reynolds solar plexus. The other man went down hard. Dean backed away, feeling lightheaded. 

Captain Singer’s voice rang out sharply. “Reynolds, pack your shit and get out of my station now.“

“He fucking hit me.” Reynolds whined.

“Did anyone here see Lieutenant Fitzgerald hit Lieutenant Reynolds?” Both crews shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. No one looked at Dean. 

Reynolds picked himself up off the bay’s floor and glared at Dean. “Fucking queer,” he growled, before turning and exiting the bay.

Dean felt numb. He slowly walked to the bunk room and sat, elbows on knees, hands covering his face.

That was where Jo and Garth found him fifteen minutes later. “Dean?” Jo sat next to him, slipping an arm around him. He shrugged it off. When his eyes met Garth’s they were red rimmed. 

“I’ll resign. You won’t have to worry about…”

“God damn you, Winchester. Fuck you!” Garth’s voice was loud in the empty room. “Do you fucking think we care who or what you screw? Is that what you think of us? We’re a fucking family, for God’s sake.”

Garth’s elevated voice had brought several of the crew into the bunk room. Dean winced and felt a wave of panic.

“You have had each and every one of our backs. You are so fucking stubborn, you’d die for any one of us…” Garth paused to run his fingers through his hair. “You tap out on us now and I’ll kick your ass.”

“We all will.” Ash said quietly. Dean looked around the circle of h is crew. They were all nodding. Jo rubbed his back and this time he didn’t push her away. 

“God, I feel like I’ve walked into a chick flick. You’ve all got five minutes to get your shit together and roll. It’s fire prevention week and we get to show off for the kids. Move you asses.” Bobby’s gruff voice rang out from the back of the room. His eyes locked on Dean’s and he gave the younger man a nod.

The crew scrambled and four minutes later were all standing by the trucks getting their instructions before heading to the elementary school.

The rest of the day was busy, each station in the city was assigned a school and the crews spent the hours between calls, teaching children about fire safety and allowing them to play on the trucks. Dean found the day to be emotional, because at one time or another, each one of his crew had made it a point to lay a hand on his shoulder or pat his back. Jo fussed over him like a worried mom until they got back to the station.

When she followed him into kitchen, he rounded on her. “God, Jo, I’m okay…quit hovering.”

She pursed her lips. “Whose hovering? I just wanted to get you alone so you could dish.” She pulled herself up so she was sitting on the counter.

Dean grabbed a water out of the refrigerator and looked at her before drinking down half the bottle. “I am not going to ‘dish’.“ 

She pushed out her lips in a pout. “Please, just a tidbit or two. Just let me know if he got to see the red boxers?”

Dean closed his eyes, remembering Cas rubbing their cocks together with those boxers.

“Oh my God!” Jo squealed. “He did.”

“Shhh, Jesus, Jo. Keep your voice down.”

“Who did what?” Garth came in, pushing Dean out of the way so he could grab a bottle of water.

“None ya.” Dean said, shoving Garth back.

“Children, please.” Jo laughed. “Dean was just about to tell us about his date last night.”

“Shut up, Jo.” Dean eyed her evilly. “I don’t care if you’re a girl, I’ll turn a freakin’ hose on you so fast…”

“Now, Dean. You shouldn’t threaten her like that…so who was your date. Do I know him?”

“Really?” Dean looked from one to the other and shook his head. “Why do I feel like I’m in high school?”

He turned and walked out of the kitchen, but he smiled his first real smile of the day. Then he heard Jo start to tell Garth about his ‘outfit’ and the boxers. He groaned and headed to the day room. 

***

Dean was seated at the long dining table finishing up his scene reports when his cell buzzed with an incoming text.

Text from Angel/4:17: “Are you busy?”  
Text from you/4:18: “Not really.”  
Text from Angel/4:19: “Brothers gave me hard time about hickeys.”

Dean snorted and several of the guys looked up from the TV. He waved his phone and they all turned around again.

Text from you/4:21: “Not sorry.”  
Text from Angel/4:22: “Troublemaker.”

He started when he felt Garth’s presence behind him. He looked up, carefully putting his phone screen side down on the table.

“Jo told me it’s the guy from the accident last week.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Seemed like a nice guy.” Garth ruffled his hair affectionately and walked off. Dean smiled. Coming out wasn’t something he thought he’d ever do, especially to the men he worked with everyday, but it wasn’t so bad.

Text from Angel/4:26: “You there?”  
Text from you/4:27: “Stop by the station after work.”  
Text from Angel/4:28: “Why? Everything okay?”  
Text from you/4:29: “Yeah. Want to introduce you.”  
Text from Angel/4:30: “5:15 okay?”  
Text from you/4:31: “10-4”  
Text from Angel/4:32: “I like it when you go all fireman on me.”

Dean chuckled.

Text from you/4:33: “Are you hot and wet?”  
Text from Angel/4:34: “God. At work, Dean. Stop.”  
Text from you/4:35: “Want your dick inside me.”  
Text from Angel/4:36: “Stop it now.”  
Text from you/4:37: “Maybe 69. It’s my favorite number.”  
Text from Angel/4:38: “Evil son of a bitch.”  
Text from you/4:39: “How big is your desk, Mr. Attorney?”  
Text from Angel/4:40: “Why?”  
Text from you/4:41: “Big enough to fuck me on?”  
Text from Angel/4:42: “I will hurt you.”  
Text from you/4:43: “Promises. Promises.”  
Text from Angel/4:44: “See you in 30.”

Dean leaned back in his chair and grinned stupidly at his phone. 

“Hey, guys.”

The men that were sitting around the TV turned and someone hit the mute button.

“I love you guys.”

“Shut up, Winchester. Don’t get all girly on us now that you’re out of the closet.” Ash said with a grin.

“Fuck you, Ash.” Dean grinned back. “Just want to let you know that Cas is stopping by in a few and I want you to be on your best behavior. In other words, don’t act like a bunch of animals.”

“Ahhhhh, we get to meet the boyfriend,” one of the squad members called out. 

“Does this mean we have to pretend we like you, Winchester?” another one chimed in.

“I work with a bunch of assholes.” Dean shook his head and left the room.

Garth looked around the room. “Quick, clean this place up. It looks like a tornado hit this place.” The men scrambled.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Station

Nervously, Dean paced in front of the glass doors. 

Tammy had left at five, so the office was deserted except for Bobby, who was in his office catching up on paperwork. 

When the red BMW pulled up, Dean checked out his reflection in the glass once more. He was wearing a clean uniform, dark blue cargo pants and matching polo with the station’s logo emblazoned over the pocket. He couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous, he’d slept with the man for God’s sake. It felt like he was bringing a date home to meet the parents, but he guessed, in a way, he was. The guys at this station, his crew, along with Bobby and Jo, were his family. They proved it today.

He grinned when Cas started up the sidewalk. He was still dressed from work, in a black suit and white dress shirt. His tie was an emerald green today. As he got closer, Dean noticed the small bruises on his neck. One, two, three…he hadn’t realized he’d left so many. No wonder his brothers gave him a hard time.

Dean held the door open and Cas passed through. “Hi.” 

“Hey, glad you could stop by.” Dean glanced quickly around and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Cas smiled and Dean saw how the smile reached his eyes. They twinkled in the light.

“I’m kind of nervous about meeting your friends.” Cas said softly.

“Why?” Dean looked at him quizzically, “They’ll love you.”

“Dean, I sit at a desk all day. You guys fight fires, rescue damsels in distress, cut people out of cars….”

“Stop it.” Dean took his hand. “Come on.”

Dean led him by his hand into the large bay. “This is the bay. This is my truck, she’s a tanker and holds 400 gallons.” Dean stood aside so Cas could look inside the cab. “Each rider has a SCBA mounted into his seat so we can slip it on while we’re en route.”  
“SCBA?” 

“Self Contained Breathing Apparatus.”

“Like a diver’s scuba tank but for fire fighting?”

“Exactly.” Dean turned and motioned to the smaller truck. “This is Squad 81. She holds our extrication tools and medical gear. And that’s the ambulance and the chief’s wheels are usually parked over there.”

Cas really seemed interested, so Dean walked them over to the wall where their bunker gear hung. Above each set were three names.

“There are three shifts,” Dean said, pointing to the names. “After your shift, you take your gear with you.”

Cas found Dean’s name and touched the helmet. “You may have to wear this one night.”

Dean snorted. “Kinky son of a bitch.”

Cas laughed. “So, what’s this?” he asked, fingering a small black electronic box attached to Dean’s bunker coat.

“That’s a PASS device. If we stop moving during a fire, it sends out an alarm so we can be found and rescued.”

Cas stared at the device for a long time, before looking at Dean with a serious expression on his face. “Has that ever happened to you? Have you ever gotten hurt?”

“Sure, we’ve all gotten burns, scrapes, bruises….” Dean shrugged. “Shit, I had a rafter fall on me once, nearly took my head off.” Dean laughed, “See, it scratched the hell out of my helmet.” Dean pointed to a gash, where all the paint was scraped off.

Cas didn’t laugh, in fact he turned away. It took Dean a few seconds, but then he got it. 

“Hey.” Dean used his finger to turn Cas’ face around and push his chin up so their eyes met. “I’m sorry. I just don’t think if the dangers, ya know?” He shrugged, “This is what I do. I trained hard and I’m good at it, besides I’ve got the best guys in the world watching my back.”

Cas gave him a grim smile. “I’ll try not to dwell on the fact that my boyfriend goes in burning buildings while most people are running out.”

“I’m your boyfriend?” Dean whispered.

“I’d like to think so. I’m I moving too fast?”

“No…no.” Dean grinned. “Come on, let’s finish the tour. 

Dean showed Cas the bunk room, the locker room and the showers. “Now, get ready, these guys may give you a hard time.”

He pushed open the door to the day room and eleven pairs of eyes met his. Cas followed him in. “Guys, this is Cas…Castiel Angel.”

There were nods, calls of ‘glad to meet you’ and a few waves. Jo stood up and walked over. “How’s the leg?”

“Fine, I’ll have a scar. I want to thank you for…”

“Screw the leg, how’s the car?” Garth called out, earning him several laughs. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

“What? It’s a fuckin’ candy apple red BMW convertible. Puts your Impala to shame, Dean-o.”

Cas grinned when Dean flipped out his middle finger at Garth. “She’s fine. Good as new. And I’d trade her for his Impala any day.”

***

Cas stayed another 30 minutes. Dean’s co-workers were warm and friendly towards him. He’d just told Dean that he should go and would see him the next day for their hiking trip when the tones went off.

Everyone stopped talking as the listened to the dispatcher.

“Engine 81, Squad 81, Engine 71, Squad 71, Engine 61, all units respond to structure fire. 972 Dalraida. Apartment complex, reports of victims still inside.”

The room erupted as everyone swarmed through the door leading to the bay. Dean took a second to kiss Cas. Their eyes locked. “Be careful,” Cas said quietly.

Dean nodded once and ran out the door. Cas walked outside and watched as the trucks rolled out, sirens and lights already on. He saw Dean already talking on the radio. As the sound of the sirens faded in the distance, Cas backed his car up and drove towards home.

***

Cas’ cell phone indicated a text message at eleven o’clock. He was in bed, but hadn’t been able to fall asleep. The nightly news had featured the large fire that involved a large apartment complex. According to the news, several people were being reported as dead, with many more injured. The film showed several firefighters, but he could not pick out Dean. 

He rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

Text from Dean/11:01: “Fires out. Just doing clean up.”

Text from you/11:02: “Very glad, Dean.”

Text from Dean/11:03: “TTYL. Back to work.”

Cas stared at the screen for a few more seconds before setting the phone back down. “Anna, want to come up?”

He patted the bed and Anna hopped up. She turned around a few times before she settled down with her large head on Cas’s stomach. He absentmindedly stroked her ears before finally falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Hike

The crew returned to the station at 12:45. Tired, dirty and downcast. The fire was a bad one, fully involved when they arrived. Four families on the top floor didn’t make it, including three children. Dean stripped off his gear and hit the showers. Usually, there was a lot of grab-ass and hazing in the showers, but tonight no one spoke. There were four showers, two on each side of the large room, with a long bench in the center. 

Dean let the hot water sluce over his hair and down his back. He hated calls that ended with deaths, especially kids’ deaths. The District Chaplain would be making his rounds for anyone that needed to talk. Some of the guys would take advantage of it. Dean never did. He dealt with it in his own way, sometimes he’d wax the Impala until she shone, sometimes he’d work on his house, sometimes he’d just have a drink or two. Always alone.

Once he was clean, Dean went straight to the bunk room and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. The tones rang at 6:30, two long tones, their alarm clock. Dean groaned and dragged a hand over his face before throwing his legs over the side of his bunk. 

***

Dean let himself into his house. Angus was excited to see him, as always. He had to remember to give Ben some money for taking care of his dog. Single mom, Lisa, and her son Ben were great neighbors. He gave Ben $10 for every shift he worked and Ben came over to feed and water Angus. Since Angus had a dog door and Dean’s backyard was fenced, there was no need for him to walk him, but Ben insisted on it anyway. At one time, Lisa had showed a bit of interest, but Dean didn’t want to risk a good friendship, screwing around with your neighbor could get messy if things didn’t work out and Dean’s relationships never worked out.

He wondered if it was too early to call Cas,. He was looking forward to spending the whole day with him. He decided to text instead.

Text from you/8:28: “You up?”  
Text from Angel/8:29: “Barely. You okay?”  
Text from you/8:30: “Sure. Pick you up in 30?”  
Text from Angel/8:31: “What do I need to bring?”  
Text from you/8:32: “I got it covered. Just you and Anna.”  
Text from Angel/8:33: “See you in 30.”

Dean grabbed his backpack and checked the contents just to make sure he had all his stuff and then went through his refrigerator and cabinets, putting together a lunch and some snacks. He threw in eight bottles of water and stuffed some dog biscuits in a plastic bag. He took inventory once more and then called for Angus.

“Ready, Boy?”

Angus barked once and raced to the Impala.

***

Cas had been up when Dean called. He was standing in his kitchen drinking his morning coffee. After his texts with Dean, he sent a text to Gabe.

Text from you/8:34: “What does one wear hiking?”  
Text from Gabe/8:35: “Who the fuck is this?  
Text from you/8:36: “Answer the question.”  
Text from you/8:36: “Please.”  
Text from Gabe/8:37: “Jeans, lightweight shirt, boots.”  
Text from Gabe/8:38: “Or a boy scout uniform. LOL”  
Text from you/8:39: “What kind of boots?”

Cas cell phone rang.

“I don’t have time to play around, Gabe. Dean will be here in 25 minutes.”

“Hiking boots. Do you even own a pair? And hiking, really? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

Cas stared into his closet. “I have nothing to wear.”

Gabe snorted. “Little brother, I have seen your closet. You, my darling, are a clothes whore.”

“I don’t think I have any hiking boots. Can I just wear my running shoes?”

“Size?”

“11, why?”

“Get dressed and I’ll bring a pair over. Be there in ten.”

Cas got a pair of his oldest jeans and slipped them on. In the back of his closet, he found a t-shirt from a charity run he’d done several years back. His socks were on and he’d brushed his hair and teeth when his doorbell rang.

Gabe handed him a pair of worn hiking boots and followed him inside. Cas sat down on the stairs and laced up the boots. 

“Good thing we wear the same size shoe.” Gabe watched his brother for a few seconds. “So, hiking, huh?”

“Yes.”

“I’m assuming this is with the fireman.”

“They use the term firefighter now.”

“Oh.” Gabe was silent as he watched his brother pulling out Anna’s leash and packing up some dog biscuits. 

“You really like this guy?”

Cas stopped and looked at his older brother. “Yes, Gabe. I can’t…I’ve never…” he shrugged. “I really like him.”

“Just be careful.” Gabe chucked him under the chin and walked to the front door.

“Thanks, Gabe.”

***

Dean had to wait for a black Escalade to move from Cas’ driveway before he could pull in. He recognized one of Cas’ brothers from the commercial. As the big SUV pulled along side of him, the man rolled down his window. Dean rolled his down as well.

“I’m not sure what you’ve done to my brother, but keep doing it.” Gabe gave him a crooked smile and drove off. Dean watched the SUV in his rearview mirror until it turned a corner. He pulled into Cas’ driveway.

“Stay.” Dean said to Angus and jogged up to Cas’ door. The door swung open and Cas stood there, wide smile on his face.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Dean said, giving the man a quick kiss. “Ready?”

“Yes, just let me grab Anna and my stuff.” Cas didn’t move and at Dean’s quizzical look, he shrugged. “You look great.” 

Dean, who was wearing baggy shorts that slung low on his hips, a snug fitting Metalica t-shirt and well worn hiking boots with short white socks, grinned. “You do too.”

“Er, I guess I should get my stuff.”

Dean laughed. He felt…hell…he didn’t know how he felt, but he liked it. Cas returned to the door with Anna on a leash and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

Between them, they got the dogs loaded in the back seat. Once on the road, Cas asked Dean about the fire.

“I don’t want to talk about that today, okay? I just want to have a good time.”

Cas looked at him with concern, but played along. “Okay. Where are we going?”

“There is a great hiking trail along the Arkansas River, about 30 miles out.”

Cas nodded and Dean turned on the radio to fill the silence. 

At the entrance to the park, Dean finally turned off the radio. “Hey, I’m sorry. I just have a hard time talking about some of the stuff I see.”

Cas reached over and took his hand. “I can’t imagine the stuff you’ve probably seen. I just want you to know that when and if you want to talk…I’ll be here.”

Dean gave Cas’ hand a squeeze before pulling away to park the car. “Not many people here today. That’s good.”

The two men unloaded the dogs and Cas held the leashes while Dean emptyed the contents of Cas’ bag into his backpack. 

“Ready?”

“Sure.”

Dean led the way with his excited Boxer and Cas followed with a much more dignified Anna. Dean stopped several times to show Cas any wildlife they came across.   
Cas took lots of pictures with his phone and by lunchtime, Cas’ was favoring his ankle. Dean noticed and suggested the stop for lunch and some rest.

Once they’d gotten on the trail, the dogs were unleashed and as Dean unpacked lunch, they explored the surrrounding area. Dean handed Cas a bottle of water and a bowl for the dogs and while he was pouring, Dean spread out a plaid blanket. The men sat down, backs against a fallen log and ate sandwiches, chips and some sliced fruit. 

“It’s nice out here. Do you come up here often?”

“I used to come here all the time with Sammy. Then he married Jess and we just didn’t seem to have the time anymore.”

“You seem close.”

“Yeah. We are,” Dean said. “Are you and your brothers close?”

“I guess. Gabe and I are closer. Zar has always done his own thing, but he’s great. We’re together all the time at the office, but we also try to get together a few times a month to bang out some music.”

Cas tipped his bottle of water up and Dean watched his throat move with each swallow. He reached over and ran his thumb over the fading bruises. “Sorry your brothers gave you a hard time about those.”

“It’s okay. I enjoyed getting them.” Their eyes met and locked. Neither could have said who moved first, but the kiss was wet and deep. Cas caught Dean’s neck with his hand and held him close. The kiss was molten and Dean began humping Cas’ hip. Dean fumbled with Cas’ jeans.

“Hey, slow down. We have all day," Cas murmured.


	15. Chapter 15 - Make Me Forget

“I want you. Now. I need this.” Dean fingers pushed the zipper down and his hand reached inside, moaning when he found Cas’ cock. He kissed Cas hungerly while he stroked him. With a frustrated groan, he broke the kiss to shove Cas’ pants down further. Cas lifted his hips and watched as Dean pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down to midthigh. Dean bent down and sucked in Cas’ cock greedily. Cas let his head fall back and he closed his eyes as the sensations muddled his mind. 

Dean released Cas’ cock and reared up on his knees, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Need you to fuck me, Cas.” He panted as he unlaced his hiking boots.

“Dean, I don’t think…”

“Don’t think.” Dean’s voice was laced with need. He kicked his boots off and ripped off his socks. His shorts and boxers followed.

“I don’t have…” Cas started.

“Backpack.” Dean ripped open a velcro pocket and pulled out a condom and a small packet of lubricant. Cas watched in awe as Dean got on his hands and knees, tearing open the lube with his teeth. He smeared some on his fingers and reached behind him. 

“Jesus…Dean…” Cas couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s hand. He’d breached the tight muscle and was pumping a finger in and out. 

“Now. Fuck me.”

Cas shoved his pants down to his knees and rose up behind Dean. “Wait, Sweetheart…need to get you ready.”

“Now. I need to feel you. Please.” Cas picked up the condom and tore open the foil package. He quickly rolled it onto his cock. Dean had two fingers inside his slick pink hole now and Cas placed his hands on each cheek, pulling them apart.

Dean pulled his fingers out. “Come on, Cas.”

Cas pushed the head of his aching cock slowly into Dean’s body. Dean made a mewling sound and Cas paused. 

“Don’t stop. God, don’t stop.” 

Cas’ hands griped Dean’s hips, using his thumbs to draw soothing circles on his back. He pushed and buried himself. 

“God, Dean. You’re so beautiful like this.” 

“Move. Fuck me.” Dean pushed back and Cas reached around to hold Dean’s balls. He pulled and rolled them in his hand before moving up to wrap his fingers around his lover’s shaft. Then Cas pulled out so just the head was inside before slamming back inside. 

“Faster.” Dean gasped, reaching up to cover Cas’ hand in his, pulling on his cock. Cas moved faster, in and out, both men grunting. Dean cried out each time Cas’ cock hit his prostate. Skin slick with sweat, Cas pounded into Dean. 

“God, harder…please…make me come…need to come.” Dean’s hand still covered Cas’, as they both stroked Dean. Cas reached up and gripped Dean’s shoulder with his other hand, finding better leverage to deepen his thrusts.

He leaned over Dean’s back so his mouth was by Dean’s ear. “I love the feel of my cock buried deep inside you. Listening to you beg for it. God, you’re so fucking hot.” Cas’ balls slapped against Dean’s ass and he felt Dean clinch around him. “Come, baby, come for me.”

Dean screamed out and Cas felt his hot cum on his hand. He pushed in again and again, feeling his own orgasm building. 

“I’m going to fill you up, Dean. Going to come inside you hot, tight ass.”

“Please…please….” Dean whimpered. 

“Oh, fuck…God….” Cas cried out, his vision went black and his body shuddered as he pumped his load into his lover. 

“Jesus.” Cas slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Dean. He saw Dean wince as he straightened his legs.

“Did I hurt you?” Concerned, Cas touched Dean’s tear streaked face. “God, baby, I’m sorry.”

“No, no…you helped me forget…” Dean laid his head on Cas’ chest.

“Forget what, Dean?” Cas stroked Dean’s face with his thumb, brushing away the tears.

“Those kids.”

Cas couldn’t speak. He could not even imagine having to see the horror and death that Dean saw. He just pulled him close and held him, while their heartbeats slowed to normal and Dean fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16 - Steam

Cas watched Dean sleep. The fine lines around his eyes, the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, the stubble from not shaving this morning and those lips, those kissable lips. Cas licked his lips and lightly kissed those lips, another to each closed eye, one to his forehead and then closed his eyes to kiss those lips again. When he opened his eyes, they met the most amazing set of green eyes he’d ever seen.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You could wake me like that any time, Sweetheart.” Dean flashed him a smile and stretched. “How long have I been out?”

“I wasn’t paying attention to the time.” 

Dean reached for his shorts and pulled out his cell. “Shit, it’s after five.” He stared at Cas, brows drawn together. “I had to have been out for what, four hours. And you just let me lay here…holding me.”

Cas shrugged and gave Dean a half smile. “You looked peaceful. “

“I don’t think I deserve someone like you, Cas.” Dean stood up abruptly and pulled on his boxers. “We need to get dressed and get back. We’ve got a two hour hike out of here.”

Cas stood and winced as his legs woke up. The pins and needles sensation made him stagger a bit, but Dean caught him.

“Sorry, legs were asleep.”

“No wonder.” Dean said huskily. 

The two men finished dressing in silence and while Dean packed up the remnants of their lunch, Cas folded the blanket. After everything was stowed in Dean’ backpack, Cas whistled and the dogs, who’d been laying under a tree, stood, stretched and trotted over.

They walked in silence for awhile until finally, Cas reached out and put his hand on Dean’s arm. “Dean, what you said, about not deserving someone like me…that’s bullshit.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah. Sure.”

By the time they got back to the Impala, the mood had lightened somewhat and once on the road, they sang along to Dean’s AC/DC CD.

The Impala rumbled to a stop in Cas’ driveway. “I had fun today,” Dean said.

“Aren’t you coming in?” Cas asked.

“Nah, I need a shower and some real food. I’ll call you later.”

“You could shower here, we could order some food.”

“Cas…” Dean started and Cas had a horrible feeling he couldn’t shake.

“Come on, I’ll share my shower. I can make it worth your while.” He reached over and rubbed Dean’s crotch.

Dean’s eyes met Cas’ and he found he couldn’t refuse. This would be goodbye sex, Dean just couldn’t lose his heart to this guy. Hell, who was he kidding, his heart was already gone. Wrapped up and tied with a pretty ribbon. He broke eye contact and shrugged, “Okay.”

Cas unlocked the door, turned off the alarm and let both dogs into the back yard, locking the dog door into its closed position. He took Dean’s hand and they walked slowly up the stairs.

Dean felt like he was being given his last meal before being sentenced to die. He wanted Cas. Not just the sex, but the smile, the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed, the way he’d sung those words to Dean. But people didn’t stay around Dean for the long haul. Benny sure as hell didn’t.

Since he hadn’t gone into Cas’ bathroom the night they’d had sex here, he now stood in the doorway and whistled. The room was as big as his bedroom. There was a decadent claw foot bathtub by a wall of tinted windows and the shower was big enough for four or five people. Italian tile was on the floor and continued into the shower. Plush chocolate brown rugs were scattered by the tub, the shower and the sinks.

“Nice.” Dean said appreciatively.

Cas gave him as smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he reached up and pulled Dean’s shirt over his head. He slowly undressed Dean, knowing instinctively that this would be the last time he saw him like this.

Once Dean was naked, Cas started the water in the shower, got two huge towels from a shelf on the wall and then undressed.

Once he was naked as well, he met Dean’s eyes again. “Dean, I could…”

“Shhh.” Dean said, taking his hand and pulling him under the steaming spray. The kiss was soft and slow, nothing like their previous kisses. Tongues were languid and searching, hands brushed wet skin slowly, reverently. Dean closed his eyes and let Cas wash him. It felt like Cas was mapping each inch of his skin. He was so hard that he physically hurt and then Cas sunk to his knees and took him in his mouth. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ head, wrapping his fingers in Cas’ dark curls, his other hand on the tile wall, steadying himself. Cas’ mouth felt like heaven.

***

Cas worshiped Dean’s cock, taking him to the edge and backing off. Licking his balls, taking them in his mouth and softly suckling them. He looked up and Dean’s head was bent forward, eyes closed, chest heaving.

“Please, Cas…please.” Dean whispered.

Cas took him, opening his throat to take all of him and then he hummed, creating a vibration that sent Dean spiraling over the edge.

He cried out Cas’ name and stumbled back to the tile wall as his knees gave out. Cas stood and held him up. When Dean opened his eyes, Cas was there, the soft smile he loved on his face. He pulled him into his arms and kissed him, tasting himself on Cas’ tongue. He felt Cas’ cock, hard against his hip. He reached for the soap and began to wash Cas, with the same attention to detail that Cas showed him. Hand slick with soap, Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ erection. Cas’ moan was broken and his voice hitched, “Dean…please…I need…you.”

Dean gently turned Cas and pressed behind him, reaching his hand around to continue moving up and down Cas’ shaft. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck, up behind his ears and back down to his shoulders. Hundreds of small kisses, while his hand worked its magic and when Dean felt Cas tense, he slowly pushed a finger into him, sending Cas flying over the edge.


	17. Chapter 17 - Sam Has a Plan

They dried each other off and Dean led Cas to the bed. He pulled down the comforter and guided Cas under the covers, following him, bodies hot from the shower and the sex. Dean put his arms around Cas and whispered softly, “Nap, then we’ll find food.”

Cas let his eyes drift shut, maybe he’d imagined everything. Dean was staying. He slept and dreamed of a green eyed man, covered in sweat and soot, wearing nothing but a fire helmet.

***

Dean got up carefully, so not to awaken Cas. He dressed and he couldn’t help it, he just stood over the sleeping man, memorizing every detail before silently leaving the room. 

Once he was in the car with Angus, he allowed himself to feel. A lone tear trickled down his cheek and he angrily swiped it away. “You see, Angus, this is why I don’t need anyone else. I got you and Sam and Bobby, Jo…and the guys at the station. I don’t fuckin’ need anyone else and he sure as hell doesn’t need someone like me. Fuck, he could have anyone he wants.”

Dean got home and changed clothes. He needed a drink…maybe several. And truth be told, he needed to be around his brother for awhile. At least one of the Winchester boys could have a happily ever after. Maybe he’d see if he could stop by the house tomorrow and see Jess and the kids. Yeah, that’s exactly what he’d do. Life goes on, right?

The club was crowded. The Saturday crowd was noisy and the band was warming up. Dean waved to the people he knew and scanned the room for Sam. He found him by the stage, talking to the lead singer. He caught Sam’s attention and Sam held up a finger. Dean nodded and made his way to the bar. 

“Hey, Dean-o.” Taylor shouted to be heard over the crowd. He reached into the cooler and sat a bottle of Cable Car on the bar. At Dean’s confused look, he shrugged. “Out of Sam Adams tonight, truck didn’t come in.”

Dean picked up his beer and turned to survey the crowd. Sam was still doing business with the band member, so he relaxed, prepared to wait. Taylor shoved his cell phone in Dean’s direction. “Hey, watch this, me and Gina combined our videos for you. I’ll email it to you and you can send it to your new man.”

Dean winced, but took the offered phone. The video was already pulled up and he hit play. And there was Cas, sitting at the piano, singing, then the video cut to Dean’s face. He watched the whole thing, noting that his brother’s employees did a great job interlacing two videos into one. He smiled stiffly at Taylor and handed the phone back.

“Nice job. Thanks.”

Sam walked up and looked closely at his brother. “What’s wrong. You look sick.”

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“Dean, you are such a shitty liar.” Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd to the office. After the door shut, he pursed his lips and crossed his arms across his chest. “Spill it.”

“Really, Sam. It’s nothing.” 

At his brother’s unwavering stare, he finally raked his fingers through his hair. “I’m not going to be seeing Cas anymore. But really, it’s a good thing. We weren’t…you know…nothing in common…”

“Dean, to be so smart, you are so fucking stupid sometimes.”

“Christ, Sammy…he was way out of my league. Okay? Don’t you get that? He was fuckin’ hot, man, and…and rich. My whole goddamn house could fit in his living room. He drives a fuckin’ BMW convertible. He could have anybody he wants. I was just some roll in the hay from the wrong side of the tracks.”

“Who are you trying to convince, Dean? Me or yourself?”

“Fuck you, Sammy.” Dean turned to leave. 

Sam reached over his head to hold the door closed. Dean swore, “Fuckin’ Sasquatch. Let me out.”

“Fine. Go ahead, go have your pity party. Get drunk…isn’t that how you always handle your problems?” Sam took his hand away from the door.

Dean rubbed his face and sighed. “I just can’t get left again, Sammy.”

“So, you do the leaving instead, huh?”

***

Cas woke with the sun streaming through the huge window. He rolled over, reaching for Dean, only to find his bed empty. He lay staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what he could have done different. He’d broken his biggest rule, never, ever fall in love.

The doorbell rang several hours later and Cas groaned. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his robe. The doorbell rang again. “Hold on, I’m coming,” he growled.  
He swung open the door and faced Gabe. “Were you still in bed? Fuck, dude, you look like shit.”

“Fuck you.” Cas tried to shut the door, but Gabe caught it and pushed past Cas to get inside. “What’s wrong with you. You missed breakfast with Zar, Charlie and the kids.”

Cas groaned, rubbing his eyes and pinching his nose. “I forgot.”

“I’d guess you were up all night with your boy toy, but your mood tells me you spent the night alone.”

“Don’t call him that!”

“Touchy, touchy. So, spill it. What’s got you in such a mood?”

“He left.”

“And?”

“He’s gone and I will probably never see him again.”

“You could always burn your house down.” Gabe laughed and then sobered when he saw Cas’ face.

“Sorry. Can you fix it?” 

Cas shook his head. “I don’t even know what happened, so how can I fix it?”

***

The next two weeks were painful, not just to Dean, but everyone around him. He snarled and snapped at everyone. 

Garth finally cornered him in the locker room and pushed him against his locker after he’d gone off on one of the crew for leaving the door of the truck open. “I don’t know what the fuck’s wrong with you, Winchester, but you need to lighten up before you lose every friend you have.”

“What’s fuckin’ new about that? Go on, I don’t need anyone. Just leave me alone.”

Garth shook his head and walked away, when he got to the door, he turned. “He made you happy.”

Dean slammed his fist into his locker when the door shut behind his friend.

***

Cas was going through a case file, when he door swung open and his oldest brother waltzed through. 

“Generally, people knock when a door is closed.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not most people.” Balthazar sat down in the chair reserved for clients and propped his feet up on Cas’ desk. Cas lifted an eyebrow.

“So, tonight is open mike night at Sam’s. I know we haven’t been able to practice any, but we haven’t been out in awhile, so…”

“No.”

“No? Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Castiel…”

“No. Is that word so hard for you to understand?”

“You do know it’s Charlie’s birthday and my lovely wife requested a serenade by her husband and his brothers. I don’t like telling my wife no.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and punched a few numbers, then tossed the phone to Cas. “You can tell her no.”

“God, you’re an asshole.” Cas grabbed the phone and ended the call.

“Meet us there at eight.” 

***

Sam saw the three Angel brothers enter the club and his brain began to formulate a plan. 

He greeted them, noting the shadows under Cas’ eyes that matched his own brother’s. He called out to Taylor to give them a round on the house and left to make a call.

“Hey, Bro. Look, I could use some help down here.”

“Sure, Sammy. When do you need me to come in?”

“Can you get here in 15?”

“Yeah. See you.” The corner of Sam’s mouth lifted in a half smile. Now for the second part of his plan. He caught Gabriel’s eye and motioned for him to come over. Gabe gave a brief nod and nonchalantly followed Sam out the back door of the club.

“I think we have something in common,” Sam said to the other man. 

“What’s that?

“We both have a brother who needs a push in the right direction.”

“I’m listening.”

***

Dean parked in back of the club, or else he would have noticed the red BMW parked out front. He walked past the stage, not bothering to look up, or he would have noticed a familiar head bent over some sheet music at the piano. He was already behind the bar, helping Taylor stock some glasses, when he finally looked up on the stage.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Who?” asked Taylor.

“My brother.”

Taylor followed Dean’s eyes and understanding dawned on his face. “Ohhhh.”

While Dean slammed glassware around, obviously fuming, Taylor sent a quick text.

Text from you/8:24: “Dean is on warpath. Make yourself scarce.”  
Text from Sam/8:25: “Thanks. Keep him busy.”

“Hey, Dean, could you cut up some more lemons and limes for me while I get a couple of cases out of the cooler?”

“Whatever.” Dean kept his back to the stage, but did what Taylor asked.


	18. Chapter 18 - Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> The song is credited to Billy Joel, who wrote it and Garth Brooks, who made it his.

Gabe pulled Balthazar aside and whispered in his ear. The older man nodded, looking up at his youngest brother and then over to the bar. He’d never even seen the man that he thought held his brother’s heart, but he assumed it was the brunette that looked like he was mad at the entire world.

Balthazar picked up his sax and made a few adjustments, Gabe picked up his guitar and nodded to Cas, who played the opening notes to Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. Cas’ raspy voice sang and Gabe harmonized. At the final notes, the crowd clapped loudly.

Sam waited a few seconds, and passed a piece of paper to Gabe, who, in turn, passed it to Cas. Cas, thinking it was a request, opened the note and read the words:  
‘Dean doesn’t think he’s good enough for you. Prove him wrong.’ Cas raised his head and looked around the room. He found Sam and when their eyes locked, Sam motioned towards the bar with his head. Cas’ breath caught. Dean was behind the bar, even though his back was to him, he knew it was Dean.

He looked back at the note and then called to Gabe.

“Change of songs.”

“Okay.”

Cas told him the title and Gabe gave him a broad smile. “Good choice, Little Brother.”

Gabe told Balthazar about the change and he moved his music around until he found what he was looking for. He turned to Cas, gave him a wink and nodded.

***

Dean refused to look at the stage. When the Bon Jovi song started, he tried to block out his voice. That raspy, sexy, heated voice that had whispered in his ear, that had called out dirty, sexy words while they fucked…

He filled drink orders and made small talk with the patrons of the bar. He was pulling a draft when the next song started and without consciously thinking, he looked up at the stage.

‘Well, I’m shameless when it comes to loving you  
I’ll do anything you want me to  
I’ll do anything at all’

Dean recognized the song immediately. And damn it, Cas was looking right at him. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t breath.

‘And I’m standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby that’s what’s left of me  
Don’t have very far to fall.’

In a repeat of the last time Cas sang to him, the entire bar became quiet.

‘You know now I’m not a man who’s ever been  
Insecure about the world I’ve been living in  
I don’t break easy, I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied’

Dean started as Sam’s hand came down on his shoulder. “I think he’s trying to tell you he loves you.”

‘I’m shameless, oh honey I don’t have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin’ there  
I go down upon my knees’

God, the vision of Cas that night in the shower, on his knees…Dean put the beer he was holding down on the bar and took a step towards the hinged gate that separated the back of the bar to the club.

‘And I’m changin’ swore I’d never compromise  
Oh but you’ve convinced me otherwise  
I’ll do anything you please’

Dean let the gate shut behind him, slowly stepping towards the stage. People moved out of the way to let him pass.

‘You see in all my life I’ve never found  
What I couldn’t resist, what I couldn’t turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can’t walk away from you’

He was at the edge of the stage now. Eyes locked on Cas’, neither man noticed anyone else in the room.

‘I have never let anything have this much control of me  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
And I’ve made myself a world and it’s worked so perfectly  
But it’s your world now I can’t refuse  
I’ve never had so much to lose  
Oh, I’m shameless’

Dean’s hands gripped the edge of the stage like a lifeline. His knees felt so weak, he didn’t think they would hold him.

‘You know it would be easy for a man who’s strong  
To say he’s sorry or admit when he’s wrong  
I’ve never lost anything I’ve ever missed  
But I’ve never been in love like this.

It’s out of my hands  
I’m shameless, I don’t have the power now  
I don’t want it anyhow  
So I got to let it go’

Cas missed a note, but recovered quickly and his voice cracked.

‘Oh I’m shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You make a total fool of me  
I just wanted you to know

Oh, I’m shameless  
I just wanted you to know  
Oh, I’m shameless’

Cas got up from the piano and walked to Dean, and lowered himself to his knees, so their faces were even. He whispered the last line,

‘Oh I’m down on my knees…’

No one moved and it seemed the entire club was holding a collective breath.

“I can’t live without you, Dean.” Cas whispered and trailed a finger across Dean’s cheek.

“You won’t have too.” Dean leaned in and met Cas’ lips. His hands went up to frame Cas’ face. “You’re shaking.”

“Because, I’ve never been in love like this.”

The club erupted in applause and both men looked up in shock. They had truly forgotten they were in front of hundreds of people.

“I want to take you home.” Dean said, giving Cas another brief kiss.

“Will you wear your helmet?”

Dean busted out in laughter. “Kinky son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
